White Curiosity
by Kakera7
Summary: An innocence taken by darkness is freed... And it's a kid? With cat ears and a long fluffy tail to boot! And this little cat-boy is the one key that will either unleash Heaven's Mercy or Hellbound Apocalypse. R&R to see which side this fate teeters.
1. White Innocence

**PetalWolf:** Hello! This is Petal-chan! I was reading over some fanfics... Thought I'd combine and write stuff... I like the Kitten fluff and Kanda's hair obsession so, here I go! Oh, and if it sounds too similar to other fan fics tell me and I'll remove it right off!! That's all I have to say.

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person so I have wide range of tolerance. So R&R are adored, flames are read, critisms are accepted.

**Disclaimer:** I'm 15... I can't make a manga this good nor publish it...

* * *

**The White Innocence**

Kanda was being mulled by Akumas. There were to many to handle alone, although most were just corpses on the ground. Blood streaked his chest, he was panting hard from the lack of blood and sevre damage. His vision blurred once in a while, making it hard to pint point the akuma and losing accuracy of mugen's strike.

An akuma was close in range and Kanda made a false swipe at it. The akuma was ready to fire at the weakened teen. Kanda prepared for the worst, firmly gripping his mugen to fend of fatal blows. Just when the akuma was about to fire, a white blurr dashed across his vision. He stared blankly and the next thing he knew was that the akuma exploded. Another one exploded momentarily after. Kanda, confused on what was going on just watched the blurry dances of white and exploding akuma figures. He didn't have the strength to stand any longer and fainted on the streets.

---

Kanda woke up to find himself in a hostpital bed. His vision blurred a while ajdusting to the scene. He rubbed his aching head. He looked around the room to find it was ordinary as always. He sighed knowing he had failed his mission on finding Cross and take his request. As if his thought was spoken out loud Cross came in the room with a small figure closely behind him.

"Hmph. You couldn't handle a few akumas to come to my request, so I have to come to you." Cross spat out at the raven haired teen. Kanda was about to make his own remark when he notice that his hairs was being batted about. He glared at the small figure it quickly hid behind General Cross. He thought saw a blurr of white same as last night's savior. Kanda lost the intrest in replying and looked towards where the white haired child hid. The child peered from the tall man and ducked again when he noticed he was being watched. Kanda swore he saw a cat like ear hidden in his white hair.

"Who..." Kanda finally spoke a word. Cross looked down at him indifferently.

"This is the request I was talking about." He scooted the shy child forward. Placing firm hands on the shoulders to assure him there. "This is Allen. He's a compatiable of an innocence like you only he's not a full fledged exorcist. I'd like for you to take him to the Black Order."

Kanda speechless looked at the small boy he seemed around 12 years old. Along with the fact of his fluffy tail. "Wait, how do you know if he is a compatible to an innocence?" He was curious that Cross had said he "_was_" compatible not "_have a feeling he is_".

Cross expecting the disbelief. Looked down to the boy who looked back at him. "Show him your innocence, it's ok to activate it." Allen's ears flicked at the command. He was hesistant but reluctant to activate it. His hands turned into small white claws flames dancing at the end of his wrist and his shoes disappeared to allow his feet turned into white clawed shoes also with dancing light green flames. After a few moments he deactived it and ran behind Cross. The General walked to a chair and comfortably seated himself.

"I've found him few months ago, and he has keen sense of scenting and hearing. I watched his movements concluded the fact he can detect a akuma before it strikes by his senses. Surprisingly though he can't speak, prior to the fact he was abused when I found him." He looked at the shy little guy who was hiding under Kanda's sight and played with his loose black hair, deciding Allen wasn't too nervous to of Yuu, he went on. "All the trace I got prior to finding him is the collar around his neck. Other than that Timcanpy has most of the record on him." The tiny golden golem flew off of Cross's hat and trailed around the room. Allen noticing lost interest in the raven hair and went after the little goldem just out of his reach. "That's all I have to tell you. Take him to the Black Order he may become useful in getting rid of all the akumas."

"Oi! Why the hell do I have to take him? Your in a better condition to take him there!!!" He yelled after the General.

"I'm not going back there... So hurry up and heal so that you can take him!" He shoved the responsiblities to Kanda nad slammed the door after it.

"Damn that general! He always go off giving minumum information!!" Allen looked confused at Kanda, then the door, back and forth. Yuu sat up and started to take off most of the stuffy bandages. Most of his wounds were healed during the last conversation. Grumbling he noticed little Allen hanging on the edge of the bed his ears pricked forward in caution, confusion, and curiosity. Kanda looked at the kid clearly. His ears flicked back and forward again. Deciding he had no choice but to be stuck with the kid. He tried to reach out to Allen. As a hand close in above his head Allen folded his ears back in fear and hid under the bed.

"Gugh!" Kanda smacked his hand on his face dragged it down the face. '_Great. I got a frightened kitten to take care of and I have no clue on how to handle a kid. And I can't abandon him since he's compatible with an innocence!_' He peered under the bed. Allen looked at him with wide blue eyes. Quivering in his cringed form. Kanda decided he was gonna need to get friendlier with him, which was going to kill his morality and crush his rep. Kanda graoned at the thought. But first off the priority list was to get Allen to trust him. Yuu took a deep breath, and tried to look the friendliest possible he could. His face turn out awkwardly since Allen's tail swished and his mouth covered his giggle. Kanda climbed down from his bead and extened his hand out. This time Allen accepted the hand by taking a sniff and giving his own hand out.

Kanda pulled the hand out and caught the frightened little guy. Allen frantically struggled and stopped when he felt soft stroke on his head. The kitten fell into a soft sleep. Kanda sighed and thought '_That's enough for day 1_'


	2. Black Tease

**PetalWolf:** Hiya! This is Petal-chan! Ya know da drill if ya been reading my fanfics! Jya Mattana!!

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person so I have wide range of tolerance. So R&R are adored, flames are blown off, critisms are critisised.

**Disclaimer:** I just turned 16 today... Do ya think 16 year olds can be certified to write a manga like this?!?!

* * *

**The Black Tease**

Allen's eyes fluttered opened to reveal the sleepy playful blue gray eyes. He yawned and uncurled on the bed and looked around, sleep still lingering in his senses. Kanda was nowhere in his sight. Uneased by the fact he sniffed the bed to find his scent was still fresh. Allen sleepily eyed the clock that said it was 11:15. Then turned his attention to the window and noted the silver moon shining in the black sky. Deciding that Kanda didn't go to far. Allen curled up near the end of the bed and went back to sleep.

Kanda came back in the room with the white kitten still sleeping on the bed. The phone call with Komui was annoying as ever. He sighed that by tomorrow the brat would be out of his hair. Yuu roughly slumped on the bed, Allen was undisturbed by it and just responded with a twitch of his ear. Tired by what had happened today, Kanda laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. '_After the tomorrow, the kid's in Komui's hand and I'm back to minding my business as usual!_' He too fell into a restful sleep.

---

The morning sun brightly shined through the window. Allen feeling the warmth of it his ears responded and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the raven haired teen on the bed, the clock said 7 o'clock, and Timcanpy fluttering about. His ears pricked towards his flapping target. The tail wavering. Allen crouched up and leapt for the tiny golem. For once Allen had the golem in his hand. He switched to a sitting position. With careful hands he gently curled both hands together and opened slightly to ensure his prize was in there. Timcanpy rocketed out of his hand and contacted his forehead. Allen gripped his aching head, ears tucked back, and tailed curled around him. He quivered slightly in pain.

"Hn. That's what you get for messing with things." Allen's ears quickly turned towards the voice. Kanda was sitting on the bed taking rest of the bandages off. While observing Kanda's movements Allen's eyes couldn't help noticing the black hair swishing back and forth. He quietly moved behind Kanda who was dressing up. His hand went for the hair. It was smooth and silky looking and his hand flicked the ends that came back to it's original position. Being fascinated by the fact, Allen did it again. Allen soon got a cold glare from the hair owner. He quickly hid his hands and flicked his ears back in apology.

Kanda just sighed and opened the door. "Time to meet you new home, brat." Allen curiously cocked his head to the right. Kanda just sighed and motioned him to follow. The boy quickly followed the taller teen. The tiny golden golem not far behind.

---

While waiting for the train at the station Kanda noticed all the odd attetion Allen was recieving. He glanced at the boy to insure he wasn't frightened but instead Allen looked too preoccupied in playing with his hair or chasing Timcanpy. Allen only seemed to tense up when a stranger brushed by. Kanda relaxed seeing he wouldn't runaway when frightened, but rather cautious of the fact he clings closer to him.

Allen had switched to playing with Kanda's hair. Yuu didn't care to stop him since he was bored waiting for the late train and invited the the little play. Allen soon stopped, yawning by Kanda's side. Deciding they had nothing to do, the bored teen had an impulse of idea. He took a strand of his long hair and wavered it in front of the sleepy kitten. Activated by his cat instinct he started to go after the moving hair. Kanda swiping his hair out of reach when Allen thought he was about to catch it.

In the middest of playing catch-the-moving-hair. Allen's ears pricked, his nose had caught an unpleasent scent. Yuu looked at the boy in confusion at his abrubt stop of play. His head swiveled towards the source and activated his innocence. Kanda quickly caught on to Allen's sensitivity. He laid his hand on mugen. Allen suddenly pounced towards a bearded man standing in the shade.

"AAH!!! A MONSTER IS ATTACKING ME!!!" The man yelled in horror. An great uproar arose from the scream. Kanda muttered "Shit!" under his breath and rushed to stop Allen. A bigger gasp and uproar happened when the man turned into an akuma before their very eyes. Allen bounced off and scrambled out of the way the rest of the crowd doing the same screaming. The akuma shot randomly at the crowd. Several screamed in pain as they turned black and decinergating into dust. Kanda activated mugen and released the underworld inscet to clean up the mess called akuma. With one akuma down 5 more showed up to it's vengeful funeral.

Allen landed on Kanda's back, who was too busy slashing down akumas to shoo him off. Allen's ears swiveled around looking here and there. Kanda wasn't sure but his intuition told him the level one akumas were the least of the worry. Allen pounced on the akuma trying to attack Kanda's blind spot. The akuma exploded on contact and Allen flew down on the fending teen's back. Yuu gasped at the heavy landing Allen made on his back.

"Oi! Soften your landing are you trying to break my back?!" Allen kept looking at the air so it was hard to tell if he heard it or not. Kanda crushed the last level one akuma. Allen looked straight up keeping a firm grip on Kanda's shoulder. The grip getting tighter by the second.

"What are you looking at, fluffy?" Kanda got a quick glare at the name calling but his attetion was back at the sky. Deciding he won't get anything from Allen's reaction. Yuu followed Allen's action. Something was twinkling up there and something was coming down, fast! Kanda jumped out of the way just in time. He crouched on the ground while the dust storm lingered. Keeping a sharp eye at the crash site. Kanda felt a shadow at his back. The raven hair streamed forward and Kanda made a sharp skidding turn, expecting an attack from his back. But the place was silent. There wasn't a single sound like an attack. Kanda keenly scanned the area. Nothing. As he stayed still waiting for the enemy to attack he felt something was missing. He didn't feel a tension on the shoulder. There was no weight on his back.

"Fluffy! Are you alive?" Kanda shouted out realizing what the akuma wanted. The dust was clearing enough to see Allen struggling hopelessly in the grip of an level two akuma. The raven hair streamed after it's owner as he headed for the akuma.

"Foolish boy..." The akuma spoke as it swatted off the charging teen.

"What do you want from him akuma?!" Kanda shouted recovering from the blow.

"Hmph. I have nothing I need to tell off y... GYAHH!!!" The akuma screamed as Allen kicked an explosive blow into the akuma's face. Landing a powerful pounce on it afterward and jumping back onto Kanda empty shoulder. Somehow Allen's weight on his back made him feel secure. From the dust clouds a shadow moved about awkwardly. The crippled akuma still fuctioned enough for it to scream and attack.

"YOU LITTLE IMPUTANCE!! I HOPE THE MASTER RIPS YOU LIMB TO LIMB WHEN HE'S DONE EXPERIMENTING WITH YOU!!" Allen's face scrunched and showed gritted teeth.

"Experimenting?" Kanda raised a suspitition but his question went unanswered by series of attacks. The kitten leapt off the defending teen once more by pouncing off the attacker and landed in a pose with all four claws paws landed on same spot. A bright circle dashed around Allen and the akuma screamed in pain as a giant glowing cross appeared on the pounced spot. Soon it exploded into bits and the show was over.

---

Short time after catching their breath the train stopped in the station. As soon as they boarded the train, Allen fell fast asleep. Kanda was more awake to think over what the akuma had said before...


	3. White Play

**PetalWolf:** Hiya! Petal-chan here! Ya want it longer made one longer so SHUSH!! Sheesh! People always askie for more! Like meh teacher who have absolute no sense of humor!! Nya ha ha... And I'm hungry... Not thinking straight... Dinner or breakfast? _-looks at empty tummy-_ ...CUP RAMEN!!! _-runs off-_ AH! _-comes back-_ **_R&R PLZ!_** Jya Mattana!! _-goes to get cup ramen-_

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person so I have wide range of tolerance. So R&R are adored, flames are blown off, critisms are critisised.

**Disclaimer:** I'm 16... Think I'm allowed to publish manga in a language I don't know?

* * *

**The White Play**

"Oi, fluffy, wake up! Where at our stop." Allen's ears fluttered twice and blinked awake at Kanda's annoyed face. He stretched and jump on Kanda's shoulder and smiled sleepily as a greeting.

"Che! Are you too sleepy to walk on your own?" Allen yawned at the precise moment. To Kanda that looked like a yes. Scoffing he stood up and walked off the train. He noticed that Allen was a lot lighter when without his innocence actived. He almost felt weightless. '_Don't go droolping on me!_' Kanda thought as Allen's sleep filled head laid on his shoulder but Allen's ears were still alive enough to Kanda he wasn't fully asleep.

---

Allen's ears pricked up as he picked up a sound of faint whispery voice. His eyes opened and scented the air to only find a human hiding in the bushes. Normally Allen would ignore the fact it was just a human, but something didn't feel right. There was a scent that smelled like Kanda's exorcist clothes. Allen kept staring at the bushes in puzzlement. Kanda knew Allen picked up something by the way he was acting.

"Oi, what did you pick up this time, fluffy?" Seeing that he wasn't activating his innocence, it wasn't an akuma. Deciding that it's something he shouldn't ignore his steps turned towards the bushes. He aproached roughly and put his hands into it and pulled out the first thing that got caught in his hand.

"Ack!" Kanda had grabbed the scarf and choking the owner, who was about to run off.

"What do you want eye-patch?" Kanda glared at the red haired teen about his age. It was no other than the snoopy Lavi.

"Nothing, Yuu-chan, just checking out the rumor having to say your taking care of a kid with cat ears and a tail." On cue Allen's face peered beyond Kanda's shoulder. Lavi's eye widened at the fact but then turned his face onto a mischevious face.

"So it is true! I didn't know you had soft spot for kids." Allen curiously cocked his head at the smiling stranger with the eye-patch. Kanda scoff at the teasing teen dropping the scarf and letting the unbalance Lavi kiss the ground. Afterwards he stormed off towards the tall black building. Allen stared at the building for a moment but his attention turned towards the other exorcist. Lavi was sitting and holding his painful nose. Allen could tell Lavi was friendly with Kanda. Seeing he was an ally of Kanda, Allen took off towards Lavi. Kanda sighed, he was tired and didn't want to deal with Lavi, and rested by a near by tree to wait for Allen to resolve his curious mind.

---

"Nnn... Oww... Meanie Yuu-chan!" Lavi pouted at the long gone exorcist. Held his nose and looked up to find two pair of playful blue-gray eyes staring at him. "When did you come here, lil' guy?" He extended his hand to pat his head only Allen backed away to sniff at it first. Memorizing Lavi's scent, he catiously came forward to him for a better look. Lavi caught him when he came close enough having panicked Allen squirming in his arms.

"Aww, your so cute." Lavi carfully stroked his head. Allen feeling the gentle movements on his head relaxed and curled up in Lavi's arms. "So what's your name?" Allen looked up at him with his ears perked. "Hn? Can't you talk?" His ears lowered sadly. "Oh, you really can't talk... huh." Lavi looked down at him and spotted a black collar with a silver dangling around his neck. Without thinking he grabbed the medallion and inspected it. Allen's body protested against the choking. "Just a minute buddy." He read the only two words in graved on the backside of it. "Allen Walker. Huh. So that your name." He release the medallion go before he gagged Allen any longer.

"OWW!" Lavi recieved a sharp bite for his action. "Sorry!" Allen pouted unsatisfied by the light apology and leapted out of Lavi's loose grip.

---

After waiting for 15 minutes in the shade, Kanda senses the familiar pouncing steps not far from him. Knowing that Allen would be grappling onto his shoulder soon. Kanda stood up and walked the same direction he was walking before. As expected, a firm grip was on his shoulder and the white ears flicking by his. Kanda turned his face to the little rascal.

"So did you have fun?" Allen's ears flattened, tail twitched irritably, and turned away his pouting face away from him. "Hn..." Kanda remarked. By his actions his little misadventure didn't go well. Rest of the way was silent but not for long...

---

Kanda knocked on the door to the supervisor's room. "Come in." A female voice answered from the other side of the door. Kanda clicked the door open into a room messy with sea of documents, towers of books and messy white moutain that once was a desk. Curious Allen looked around the room. The scattered mass of paper looked like piles of snow on a cold winter day. Excited by the scattered white paper Allen leapted off of Kanda's shoulders and dove into the sea of white.

"KYA!! KAWAII!!" A sharp high pitched squeal escaped Leenalee's mouth. Allen's ears sharply tucked back, curled up, and quivering in pain. "OH! I'm sorry!" Leenalee try to contact the boy but he quickly dashed and leapt into Kanda's lap.

"Oi, fluffy, I don't care you clinging on to my back but get off my legs!" Allen slid off down to the cusion next to him. Finding the cusion quiet comfortable he curled up on it.

"Aww! Kawaii..." Leenalee tried to touch him again and the attempt was stopped by a scrunched hissy face with still tucked ears.

"Hm... He seems distrustful to new people doesn't he?" A playful male voice came from beyond the paper piles. Allen's ears shot towards the voice. A man with specticles sipping out of a coffee mug was watching them, leaning on the piles of papers.

"Yeah, and it's pain in the ass everytime he clings onto me." Kanda laid his head back on the couch tired from today's baby-sitting.

"He behaves like human but reacts like a cat... Interesting... So what did Cross request? If it's money, he can forget it! Unless he doesn't mind having it tabbed! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!" Allen's eyes widdened at the crazy man.

"No." Kanda sighed pointed down at Allen without chaging his position. Komui put the glasses in better postition. "Hm? He's the request Cross made about?" Komui looked at Kanda skeptically. "See for yourself." Kanda flung the tiny yellow golem easily caught by Komui. "He also has some connection to the Millenium Earl."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Kanda's head shot up and glared at Komui for shouting, since Allen was quivering in his lap his ears tucked farther back. Pushing Allen aside him Kanda started to explain. "A group of akuma attacked us this morning, few level one and one hell of annoying level two. The level two one said something about him being an experiment for the Earl before it got crushed by, fluffy."

Allen's ears twitched at the nickname and noticed a friendly hand hovering before him. He looked up to find Leenalee smiling brightly at him. Memorizing her scent from her hand, he gladly accepted the soft petting he recieved from her. Feeling alittle bolder now that Allen had accepted her petting she tried to pick him up gently. Allen didn't resist it since he was too tired to struggle. Leenalee giggled slightly and petted the sleepy kitten in her arms. Allen was soon limp in her arms.

"Interesting." Komui said at last digesting the new shocking information. He adverted his gaze to Allen, who was sleeping peacefully in Leenalee's arms. "Leenalee, would you mind looking after him for awhile?" Leenalee caught on to what her brother was really saying. "Sure!" She delightenly answered and closed the door to let them discuss the matter in peace.

---

Leenalee happily walked towards the lounging room. Her walk almost a skipping pace to her delight. As she skipped into the the quiet room only few people were there to be disturbed. Lavi was one of them.

"Hey! Leenalee!!" People glared at Lavi for his loudness. Knowing they'd be throwing stuff at him soon, he loped towards Leenalee. "So what's up?" Lavi caught a twitching ear just under his vision.

"So you met Allen?" Lavi asked in a smile.

"Allen? Is that his name? Aw, his name's just as cute as he is!" She looked down at him. Allen's only response was an occasional unconciously twitching ears.

"Heh, I guess he's tired after coming with Yuu-chan." Lavi poked the corner of his ear. It fluttered in response along with a snuggle. Leenalee giggled. "Lavi! Stop, you're gonna wake him up!" She quickly head towards a empty area of the room. Lavi not far behind. She carefully laid Allen on the counch and giggled when he automatically curled up like a cat. Lavi hanging from behind the couch tapped one of his ears again. This time his tail twitched along with the ear and curled up tighter. "Lavi!" Leenalee would scold at the teen but giggle at Allen's response. After the 5th time Lavi had teased his ear Allen's eyes fluttered opened to find the two new people he met several hours ago. He stretched and yawned as he'd usually do.

"Hey there!" Lavi was first to greet him, followed by Leenalee's. "Hello, Allen!" Allen flicked his ears once at a reply.

"Leenalee! Could you come here for a sec?" Someone from the lounge need help reading chinese symbols. "Oh, sure!" Leenalee left the two boys alone. Lavi feeling like teasing him a bit more tried some thing no one in the entire building except Bookman knew about. "Hi! I'm Lavi and you are?" He said using signs as he talked. Allen sat up, cocked his head slightly, and made a pouting face at the older teen.

"That's all. So call me again if you need my help again." The white clothed man nodded in thanks and Leenalee went back to the duo she had left two minutes ago. She found Lavi staring wide eyed with his jaws slightly opened at Allen who's ears were slightly bent back, tail twitching irritably, and glaring at him with crossed arms. "What happened?" Leenalee asked in confusion. Lavi straightened his face and looked at Leenalee.

"He can speak sign language." Lavi said slowly. "What?" Leenalee was even more confused. "Allen, he can speak sign language. You know how deaf people use signs to communicate with other people." Leenalee stopped him there. "Whoa, wait, I know that but how? What am I missing here?" Lavi straightened up to explain. "I just tried it out on him as a joke, by introducing my self, but he answered back by saying 'You're the guy who gagged me a while ago'. I really didn't expect that!" Allen's ears tucked back further as if insulted by it.

"What? Why didn't he tell us ealier??" Leenalee looked at Allen. Allen noticing she wanted a reply, made hand signs at Lavi. Lavi snickered at Allen's answer. "What? What did he say?" Lavi smiled mischevously and answered her. "You never asked."

Lavi bursted into laughter as Leenalee smacked her forehead for asking a such a stupid question and at the obvious answer. Allen looked at them and cocked his head. Lavi had realized something and had to get it assured. He tried to stop laughing to ask the question "Ha.. OK... Wait, wait, wait... Ahem, so you can understand what we're saying right?" Allen nodded. "Then how come you can't speak?" Allen's ears went down and his face darkened but answered Lavi's question. Lavi, taking the answer, looked thoughtful placing a hand under his chin and looking at him contently.

"What did he say?" Leenalee asked curious of what Allen had said. Lavi took a moment before answering her question. "He says he doesn't want to talk about it, now." Allen looked very aloof at the moment. "Oh. Why don't we change the subject? Allen, what would like to do right now?" Allen excitedly answered in sign language and Lavi bursted into laughter again. Leenalee frowned at him. "What?" Lavi tried to stifled his laughter once more. "He says he's hungry right now. He'd like something to eat." Leenalee laugh at this one, too. "Alrighty, then let's go to the mess hall!" Lavi anounced, Leenalee smiled at Allen, Allen perked his ears knowing they were going to get some food. He leapt up on Lavi's shoulder with his tails wavering, ears perked up.

"Hey!" Lavi wanted protest but looking at Allen's excited face he knew his complaints would just go through him and sighed. "Alright, alright, let's go," and trio headed for the dining hall.


	4. Black Chain

**PetalWolf:** Hiya! Petal-chan here! I'm kinda havin some headaches... So don't ask me for longer chapters, ne?

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person so I have wide range of tolerance. So R&R are adored, flames are blown off, critisms are critisised.

**Disclaimer:** Me no makie DGM story K? Just the fanfic...

* * *

**The Black Chain**

"Ah..." A tan spikey haired girl with a row cross across her forehead sighed limp in her seat. A black curly haired man enter the room with the same burnt colored skin skin and the cross marked forehead. "Hn? What's the matter now Rhode?" Rhode sat up in her seat with distrustful eyes mingling and a slight smile on her lips. "Play with me Tiki. Skin took Lero again and our white kitten ran away... I'm bored..." Tiki took his top hat and gloves left on a table by the fireplace. "I can't. I've got work to do." There was a sly smile that couldn't be missed on his face. Rhode knew the meaning of the smile. She also smiled and went up to Tiki. "Ne, Tiki can I come along to pick up our kitten?"

---

Everyone stared, awed at the fact a 12 year-old went through a full 10-course meal. Allen wiped his mouth and looked up with a satisfied smile, ears perked, and tail wavering playfully. Curious why everyone had hang-jaws, he cock his head. Within the shocked silence a hand was placed onto Allen's shoulder. The lil' kitten looked up to find annoyed Kanda looking down at him.

"Time to meet Herbreska, fluffy." Allen, again, cocked his head at Kanda. Then looked at Lavi to signal his message. "Oi, what are you doing, fluffy?" Lavi broke from his shock to translate the sign language. "Ah, right. He's asking you who's Hebreska in sign language." Kanda gave Lavi a confused glare. "Sign language? When did he learn to do that?" Lavi smiled mischevously and answered the scowling Japanese. "He knew it from the start." Kanda glared down at Allen. "Why didn't you tell us ealier?!" He gave Kanda hand signs and pouted at the teen, glaring up with crossed arm. Kanda realized he couldn't read the signs and Lavi giggled beside him. The red hair peeked to meet black flaring eyes. Gulping he looked away.

"You still haven't answered who Hebreska is, Y-u-u-chan." Lavi smiled avoiding Kanda's dagger like glares. Raven hair turned to the voiceless kitten. "You'll know once you meet her." Kanda started to stomp off. Allen tilted head silghtly but soon following him, teasing the long strands of loose hair. Lavi followed to watch the show and Leenalee went to stop him. She turned the corner where the trio disapeared but all she saw was annoyed Kanda walking down the hall with Allen being carried by the collar of his shirt as if he where a cat or a puppy (In this case; a kitten) but Lavi was no where in sight. Sighing, Leenalee went back to her seat to finish her meal. Lavi grinned and peered behind the pillar to ensure Leenlee was gone and took off after the duo.

---

Lavi usual would expect for Kanda to notice his presence by now, but he seemed too preoccupied by the playful kitten to care. He was surely enjoying Kanda being annoyed by the kitten. Lavi was surprised that Kanda was tolerating the kid's mischeives. Allen bit Kanda's hand to free himself and leap on to his shoulder. "You..." Kanda growled at him inspecting his throbbing hand. For a kid he had unusually powerful jaw strength. Allen's tail wavered as he caught Lavi's presence near. Turning his head slightly towards the direction Lavi was hiding. Kanda quick to notice, called the red hair out. "Oi, eye-patch, what do want this time?"

"Nothing, much." Lavi replied nonchantly. "Just thought it be easier for Allen to have a translater." The emerald eyes mingled at the lie, but his mouth curled to a mischevous smile. "Che!" The raven hair replied and went off.

---

"Yo!" The glass man greeted them. Allen still looked uneasily at the reliable yet insane man. Komui knowing what to do held out his hand to Allen so he can memorize and build up trust on him. Allen had alittle more confindence of the tall man. Kanda commanded the kitten off his shoulder and was about to leave.

"Huh? Where are going Kanda?" Komui asked the determained teen. "My job was to bring fluffy to this place. It's done so he's not my business anymore." Kanda started to walk off but stop in the midway. "And I have another mission I have to attend to. It would be troublesome to take care of a kid in battle." The raven hair was gone afterwards. Komui smiled. _'You never change do you? Kanda-kun.'_ Sighing Komui turned to the kitten. Allen's ear twitched with tail swishing irrtably. "Allen-kun?" Allen looked up to Komui with annoyed face. _'Ha ha... Kanda's last words must have provoked him...'_ Both man thought at the same time. Lavi petted Allen's head. "Don't take him too seriously. Heh." He gave Allen a smile, who in returned turned away his poutful face but then became startled by the lowering platform they were standing on. Allen peered down leaning on the rails fanscinated. "BOO!!" Lavi placed a sudden hand on Allen's shoulder. The surprised kitten jumped up onto Lavi head. "Whoa!" Lavi yelled trying to regain his balance. Allen realizing the joke slid off and relaxed placing a hand over his jumping heart.

"Here we are?" Komui announced. Allen cocked his head. A sudden slurry of white transparent fingers curled around Allen and lifted him off ground. In panic Allen activated his innocence and rejected the stream to land back on the platform. "Ho... You're pretty good." Lavi commented to the alert kitten. "But, relax it's only Herbreska." Allen took a clear look at the gaint snake like fiqure before him. "I'm sorry, I had no intention of frieghtening you... You can relax I am not your enemy..." It said sincerely. Allen hearing the truth with in her voice deactivated and allowed the tangles of feelers to explore his innocence. Soon after he was gently placed back on the platform. "So what do you think, Hebreska?" The gaint figure looked troubled for a moment. "His sincronization with his innocence is well over 90 percent... And I predict he will be the key to the light, but also the key to darkness." Komui looked serious. "Can't you demtermine with one he will be?" Hebreska shook her head. "It is undetermined, yet I have a great sense that his path will be lead by flames of trust." Allen cocked his head leaning on the rails now curious of the gaint exorcist. "Interesting..." Komui thoughtfully posed, but quickly broke with a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, now, Allen! Congratulation you are now a full fledged exorcist!!!" Komui ruffled his head and pressed the button to rush the platform upwards. Allen was flattened by the sudden speed and Lavi also pulled down by force held tightly on to the railing. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, KOMUI?!?!" Lavi screamed out with tear drop lingering by the edge of his eye. Allen gripped tighly on to the flooring with his activated innocence. "AAH!! WAIT KOMUI!!! WE'RE PAST OUR STOP!!!" Komui somehow standing at the controls without a problem looked around. "Oh, right." Komui tried to stop by using the break lever, but they had gained too much velocity. Komui scratched his head. "I'm sorry but we're to fast to stop right away..." Allen and Lavi both shot up at komui with wide eyes. "WHAT?!?!" Lavi exclaimed from the top of his lungs. "BUT WE'RE ALMOST NEAR THE TOP OF THE BUILDING!!!!!" The platform gradually started to slowdown but not enough. Fearing for the worst Allen and Lavi braced themselves for the impact. "Ah, here it is!" Komui pressed the emergancy stop button. The two exorcist was slightly lifted off the ground and heard a crash. Now in a stable condition Allen and Lavi looked around for the source of the crash. Lavi spotted a dent in the roof of the building and Allen found the limp twitching body of the insane supervisor. Lavi and Allen both looked at each other and sighed. Lavi shook his head and smiled to Allen. "This is why cafine is bad for you." Allen nodded in acknowlegdement.

---

Komui placing an ice bag on his head and search through the room digging for something. "Here you are." Komui tosses a black cloth at Allen. Allen caught it and looked it. It was an exorcist uniform. Allen looked at Komui in confusion. "Try it." He smiled warmly. Allen quickly dressed in it. It was a long coat with two split ends down letting his tail comfortably stick out, his sleeves were a bit long, and lastly Allen pulled his hood up to find the holes let his ears poke out. Allen was still a bit curious why he had to wear the uniform. Lavi stood by him catching a hint of what was going on. "So when's fluffy's first mission?" Allen perked up in surprise. Komui curled his smile further. "Right now. Kanda left before you but I think he'll need some help. He's in Germany by now. There's a mysterious phenonminum of earthquakes and twisters in on particual village. I'm guessing it is the power of the innocence, and I think it's perfect for Allen's animal instinct. And of course, Lavi your coming along to help Allen." Lavi didn't look too surprised. "Alright, let's head out!" He looked at Allen. Allen nodded in agreement with sharp sense of adventure in his eyes.

---

Kanda struggled to keep his ground against the strong winds. "Shit! I can't go any further in." Something caught in the corner of his eye. Kanda dashed out just missing the missle from the akuma. Unable fight because of the wind, Kanda kept a sharp eye out in a crouching position. Dodging the attack the best he can and waiting for the wind to die down.

"Heh... He's the exorcist that took Allen to the Black Order right?" Rhode looked out into the rushing winds. "But where's our kitten?" Tiki fliped a silver medallion impatiently. "He'll be here we just have to wait patiently." Rhode looked at Tiki with a unsatisfied face. "But I'm tired of waiting." Rhode looked at the dodging exorcist in the distance. "Ne, Tiki, mind if I have some fun while waiting for our kitty?" She licked her lips. Tiki mearly smirked tossing the medallion. "Do as you wish." He replied swiping the coin out of it's flight.


	5. White Battle

**PetalWolf:** _Hoi! Hoi! Omattaze! Gomenna, minna... Jya soshitte!_ WHEEE!!! I finally got internet on the laptop workin!! YAY!! I can regain my privacy!! My personal computer... Yay... No more sharing... -_Flies off to heaven_- Don't wake meh... 'Til I do do... Read this and wait for meh to wake up... By the way, R & R, peoples!! _Kotaera! Ano kechitsuke yatsura_!

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person so I have wide range of tolerance and very lazy. So R&R are adored and motivating, flames don't mean much so they're burned over, critisms are critisised or left alone by my laziness.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I created the story, in fact I am Kastura Hoshino!!! Hm...Heh-heh, Heh, heh, heh...Ku, ku, ku... Ku ha ha ha ha... -**_EXPLODES_**- FUSAKENNA! USODARO!! USO!!! (translation: -_slowly starts laughing crazily_- -**_BooM_**- DON'T SCREW WITH ME! IT'S A LIE!! A LIE!!!)

**Psssst! A PS...** Do you wanna know the other stuff I've said in _Italic japanses_? Then I'll let you know at the bottom... (If you know what they mean good for you!)

* * *

**The White Battle**

Allen started to nod-off sleepily, his ears slowly sank, his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Lavi was still chatting eversince they had gotten on the train. Listening to boring stories, the stale atmosphere, and the quiet rythem of the train was mulling over his playful kitten senses. "Hey, Allen, are you listening?" Allen was shooken awake by Lavi again. The kitten looked up half opened eye, ears half up, and mouth half opened. Allen laid his arm on the window sill with his head on top. Drowsily eyeing the sinking sun he wondered what kind of exciting adventure would be awaiting for him. Soon his breathing evened and fell asleep, disappointing Lavi, who was now without a playmate.

---

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kanda glared placing a hand over the open wound. Gritting his teeth at the strange girl before him, smiling.

"Me? Who am I? I'll answer that if you'll play with me." She smiled. Bring up her blood covered hand and lick it. Her grin turned wider as she ran her tongue over her lips. "You're not as good as I thought you'd be... But you'll do. Ahahahahahaha!!!" She laughed crazily slashing her nails at the modern samurai.

_'DAMN! I can't even stand up with this sand and wind dragging me. If the wind would dye down alittle I'd able to fight back!'_ He was deflecting most of the blows with mugen. The grit of his teeth became tighter with rage everytime her nails sliced his flesh. _'Fuck! She's toying with me!'_ Impulsivily he lashed out his sword out of impatientance. The wild attacker flew up, dodging it and showing a teeth filled smile. A second too late Kanda realized his mistake. _'SHIT! I swung too widely! I can't recover the timing!'_ Rhode was enjoyingde it even further by the suspense of his struggle. "Come on, is this all you can do? Pathetic..." The last word echoed in Kanda's mind.

_'I am pathetic standing here doing nothing, damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!! I'm not supose to be this pathetic! I can't die until I kill that guy... I'm not supose to die...'_ He stood silently gritting his teeth at the truth. His attacker took her chance, "Aww... Are you shameful that you can't get a scratch on me? Let me put you out of your misery!!" She raised her nails as gravity started to pull her down back to the ground, where her prey stood there helplessly. As Rhode enjoyed the thought of his death, a sudden glare shot up towards her making her flinch for a second, and in a blink of an eye, the black sword slashed her shoulder. The shocked spikey haired girl jumped back to recover from the sudden blow. She held her injured shoulder eyeing her back firing toy.

"Pathetic weakling, am I? Then feel the humilation of being defeated by this pathetic weakling!!" The winds had calmed, the sands were no longer scaring the air, the storm was subsited. Kanda lashed out at his opponent with a burst of speed. Rhode quickly dodged the blade in panic. _'What's happening?! He couldn't even leave a scratch on me a minute ago, now I'M being pushed back?!?!'_ She was panicking and her opponent was taking every chance of it.

Through her panic, she notice that the japanese would wince from time to time. She clamed alittle. Rhode was beginning to see he was loosing accuracy. Her confidence stabled. Kanda became slower. She smiled.

"Are you getting tired? You did loose alot of blood there... I bet you can't count how many finger I'm hold up." Her voice was taunting. Kanda stabled his stance, his blood loss was starting to effect him. _'Damn! She's trying to mess with my mind... Damn it! My vision's getting blurry...'_ She walked up to him. Kanda blindly swung his sword, sensing the approach. Rhode lightly stepped back to let it fly in front of her. "Heh.." She smiled ready to deliver the final blow. Her nails scraped the air headed towards his head.

_'Damn bitch! I'm not going die here! And that's final.'_ Kanda drew mugen and lashed his activated innocence. "RETURN TO THE APOCALPSE!! FIRST ILLUSION UNDERWORLD INSECTS!!!" The stream of white and red-eyed insect eagerly charged at Rhode. She dodged them with adrenalin rushing through out her body. "Heh, heh, heh, this is fun, that dog puts up a fight even when it's dying!! Keh heh heh, come on! Entertain me more!" Enraged Kanda lashed out another swarm. His opponent dodged and striked with joy.

---

Allen stretched and yawned on the train station bench, waiting for Lavi. He dazed at Timcanpy bouncing in the night air. Too tired to pounce, he twisted over and place his head on the back of the bench along with his hands and watched the busy villagers run all over the place. Some were busy grabbing food off the markets, others were bustling for the next train, others were booking for empty rooms of any sort, from what his sensitive ears could pick up. Allen wrinkled his nose at unpleasent conclusion he had analysed from the information he collected. The whole village preparing for some kind of a huge natural disaster.

"Hey, sorry for the wait... Here..." Lavi popped up beside Allen holding out a piece of pastery. Allen glared slightly at Lavi and gave him a series of hand sign before swiping the bread. Lavi flustered at Allen's remark. "Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't hitting on a girl!! I was out gathering information..." Allen took a nip of his dinner and keeping the same cooled look at Lavi, he pointed at his cheek. "Huh?" Lavi touched his cheek and looked for the nearest refelctive item. Checking his face on the shiny metal pole, he came back chuckling embarassed. "Ah... About the hand mark on my face... Uh... Ano... Eh... Nevermind... I don't have an excuse for that..." Sighing, Lavi slumped next to Allen and took a bite of his own lunch. "Well... Aside the mark on my face... Did you notice?" Taking another nip, Allen perked his ears and half-eyed his suddenly serious teammate. "This town... All the people are busy stocking up on stuff... as if a blizzard's going to something." Allen bit off another bite and looked straight forward, unsurpised by the fact.

Finishing their last bite Lavi stood up dusting his clothes off and smiled at Allen. "Let's get moving before the storm hits, fluffy!" The kitten scoffed and jumped past him catching a scent trail. "Hey, wait for me!!" Lavi caught up to Allen only to find his face cloudy. "What's.. the matter?" Kanda's scent trail worried Allen. He smelled blood. Alot of it.

Allen broke into a dash, there were just too much unpleasent scents to lag behind. The kitten was startled when he was lifted up ground and and looked up at Lavi. "Looks like Kanda's in a bad position, huh? Hold on, buddy." He tosses Allen backwards and he clung onto the handle bar. "Little hammer, big hammer, EXTEND!!" Allen pouted at Lavi for throwing him like a lugage but Lavi was too busy looking foward hoping to reach the lone wolf exorcist before he dies.

---

Kanda unleashed his 15th batch of the insects. Rhode easily deflected them all, even though she had tooken some damage from the previous swarms. "That was weak! Come on, show me some more excitement!" Kanda was silent in his locked stance. "Heeeeeee? No reaction?" She pranced towards him. Peering upon his face she laughed histerically. She abrubtly halted and her sharp gaze locked onto the nearest akuma. "_Hey, you over there._" The akuma timidly answered to her. "Y-y-yes, Mistress?" Rhode sneered. "_I'll give you a treat, you can finish off this excorist right here._" The akuma was confused and looked at the silent samurai then at his MIstress once again. "B-but, Mistress, didn't you want to enjoy fight him yourself?" The mistress put her blood dry hands behind here head and walked away casually. "That guy over there is unconcious. It's no fun when you don't get a reaction out of the prey. He's not worth finishing off myself. Besides, aren't you nearing a level up?" She glanced back with a smirk. The akuma's expression brightened. "Oh, thank you Misstress Rhode!!!"

Rhode walked back where Tiki was waiting. Hearing the explosion Rhode sighed how boring her game had ended. But suddeny she felt a killer's intent behind her. Imediatly dodging she skidded a 180 to find dust cloud covering the whole area. She felt another attack wave at her back. This time she barely escaped the attack with just a scratch of her clothe. The smoke cloud started to clear away to reveal the missing piece of the puzzle. Allen with his activate innocence took an attack position with a shattered akuma and Lavi tending to Kanda's wound in the back ground.

"So, our long waited guest star finally shows his face." Tiki apeared behind Rhode. Allen narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the sight of them.

"Ha... Do you still dispise us? After everything we've done for you?" Rhode sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Allen's mouth twitched as if he was growling.

"Now, now, that's not how a pet reacts to it's owner," Tiki teased launching Allen into attack. His claw reached for the tall man, who disapeared before him. Hitting the ground, he recovered it and leered around for the illusionist. "Over here..." His voice echoed. A fist appearred to the right of the kitten, who lost his gaurd, closed his eyes and embraced for the hit. Tiki smiled as the kitten peeked when he didn't feel an impact. The fists had gone through the kitten's cheek without any injury what so ever. "Did you forget?" The hand moved freely within his face making Allen shiver in disgust. "I have the ability to bypass anything I don't want to touch." He growled as his hand gripped the frozen kitten's neck and lifted him up near his face. Choking, Allen lost his control over his innocence and gripped Tiki's arm, struggling to escape.

"You've been a very bad kitten." He whispered in the struggling kitten's ear. Allen's was in a bit of struggle but he smiled and scoffed at Tiki. Outraged by Allen's response he threw him down on the ground. "You little!!! Kuh..." Tiki calmed his anger placing tip of all five of his finger on his forehead he sighed and gazed at their coughing pet on the ground. In the midest of his coughing fit Allen eyed the enemy. "Hmph." The Noah walked up to his ex-family member. Allen raised his gaurd ready to counter act. He flinched at the hand reaching down, but soon noticed it wasn't a attack. Tiki toyed the medallion on his neck. "I bet you want this seal broken don't you?" Allen's ear perked but soon sank down. "Heh, you know the drill." Tiki lifted his chin and whispered in his ear.

---

Lavi, finishing Kanda's patch up, started to stand grabbing his innocence. _'Alright, time help out, fluffy'_ Lavi tripped trying to walk. A hand had grabbed his ankle. Lavi looked back at Kanda who was gasping trying to say something. "Ha?" Lavi lean forward towards Kanda for a better hearing. Lavi's eye widenned upon hearing Kanda's words. Kanda gave a serious look to Lavi's shocked face. Lavi straightened his face and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Relaxing, Kanda fell rested down. Lavi broke full speed. _'Hang in there, Don't give up on us, Allen!!'

* * *

_

_**Hai, hai! Petal-Chan-desu!!**_

Time is running short for Lavi huh?

Oh, wait are you confused?

Curious what Kanda said?

Ku ku ku... I haven't written the next chapter yet... **_-WHAM!!!-_** Owie... T3T

Oh right, ya wanted the translation above right?

Well... **G.O. L.E.A.R.N. S.O.M.E .J.A.P.A.N.E.S.E. Y.O.U. L.A.Z.Y. B.U.M.S.**


	6. Black Smile

**PetalWolf:** Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... -_stretches_- Feels like it's been ages since I updated this... w;; Probably has been... -_sweat drop apears scratches cheek with fore finger_- He he he... Sorry for keeping it so long... It's long over due, huh? Gomennasai... _Jya ochisuke to ikkuwayone?_

**F.Y.I.** I barely get flames so I'll laugh when I get one. Commentos Pleazies!

**Disclaimer:** ..._**H.E.L.L. **_Sue me for not owning it!!!

* * *

**The Black Smile**

Allen kicked his opresser and bit him as soon as he heard what the tall man had said. Teeth feircely gritted. Innocence was activated and ready to attack. Tyki had yelped and was carassing his throbbing hand but made no attempt to attack him. Taking his chance Allen started to sidestep around his target. Each movement getting faster by every step. "Ho... You learned a new move while we were gone?" Tyki was now focusing on Allen while he moved around as a blur encircling him. Interested by the new attack Allen was showing Tyki played along and gave a false opening for him. Allen launched himself when his arm was caught unsuspectently.

"Whoa..." Tyki made an impressed whistle holding the arm of clawed innocence with emerald flames subsiding around it. The flame had licked a part of the Noah's clothe and left a small sizzle mark on the skin. "I might as well have died if I was hit by this." Allen ignored him and was only focusing on freeing himself from his captor. Tyki smiled. There was always ways to advert the kitten's attention. "For that performance I should _reward_ you." The kitten's eyes widened and looked at him before trying more desperate attempt to free himself. The Noah fumble in his pocket and pulled out a small black gear. Upon seeing the gear Allen lost hope. "This is from the Millenium Earl. He says his regaurds to you. And keep our deal in mind." Allen gritted his teeth. Tyki lifted the gear upto Allen's collar and black auras flashed out as the gear inserted into the silver medallion. Allen's body screamed in pain and fell limp and unconcious after the gear had disappeared. Tyki smiled in satisfaction. "Mission cleared."

"AAAAAAAAALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" A holler came beyond the forest surroundings. Tyki was startled by a giant hammer that nearly crushed him even though he had dodged it. "LET GO OF ALLEN!" The red head commanded with a deadly tone as he wound up for another strike. Tyki now understood the situation. The red head was probably thinking that he had pounded his percious ally into helplessly seeing him hanging limp by the arm.

The Noah smiled. "As you wish." He chanted as he gentle lowered Allen by his feet and backed away. Skeptical as usual Lavi narrowed his eyes. Keeping his gaurd up Lavi catiously aproached Alllen and checked for any major inuries. Except the giant red hand mark on his small neck, he seemed to be only unconcious. "Why are you giving in so easily?" Lavi asked as he gathered Allen in his arms and back away to a safe distance, still weary of the Noah. Eyeing the considerably shrunken hammer innocence he replied, "I simply came here to do my job. Since my job is done, there's no need to do anything much further than one wishes to." Neither of them made a move in the edgey enviorment.

A giggle ripple through the air and a girl floated down with an umbrella. "Ah, Rhode. Was that enough time for you?" Tyki warmly welcomed the blue spike hair. The girl looked a little disgusted by the last question. She touched her healed scar. "Hmph all the minor injuries are gone but these innocence..." she smiled and her golden eyes sparkled amusement as she faced him. "...are really fun." The tall man's lips curled up. "I see..." Tyki placed a hand over his burn scar. "We'll have to talk to the Earl about that scar. Now, let's go home." Rhode pouted although she wanted to play some more her scar was something that had to be taken acounted for. "Alright..." A giant door apeared before her.

Lavi snapped out of his confusion of the new arrival and realized he was letting an enemy slip right through his hand. "OH-NO, YOU DON'T!!" He placed Allen near him and swung his innocence down as fast as he can at them. "Hm?" Tyki looked at the fast aproaching hammer from beyond the open door. "Now, now, don't be hasty boy. We'll meet again." And the door clasped before the hammer crushed the Noahs.

The hammer shrunk down to a size of a everyday ordinary hammer. "Damn." Lavi quitely stated. "DAMN IT!!!" He screeched out at the sky. His rage reached the skies. He couldn't believe he let his adversaries just slip out his hand like an eel. Being a Bookman's sucessor, he had been trained to cool his emotions in times of need. Besides he had two imobile friends he had to protect. He turned to Allen who had been sleeping through the whole thing. Lavi gently took Allen in his arms and it seemed Allen had gotten slightly smaller. "I must be imagining things." The red head shook his head and walked towards where, probabily pissed, Kanda was resting at.

---

Kanda was ripping bandages off and mumbling about getting himself into a mess like this. Lavi came into his view with the kitten sleeping in the saftly cuddled by Lavi. Kanda eyed Allen suspiciously. "What wrong with fluffy?" "I think he got knocked out during the battle." "Hmph. So what happened to the Noahs?" Lavi heavily sighed. "They got away." "WHAT?!" Kanda practically screamed into his ears. "Hey, hey, hey." Lavi backed off from the growling Kanda. "Anyways I think we should find a place to rest for the night. Our mission's not over yet." Kanda scoffed. "Our mission's over we're going back." Lavi raised a brow. "If it's the innocence you're talking about I already found it." Kanda dug the glowing item from the coat. "While you two were getting your tail kicked by the enemy." He coldly stated. That rubbed Lavi in the wrong direction. "Is that so? Look who's talking. The samurai who hell beaten out by a girl." Lavi smiled and ran for his life to the train station.

* * *

...Well, that's what I have after months of no reply. ;; Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

THWONK! _-gets hit by a random rock-_

0w...Ow...


	7. White Voice

**PetalWolf:** Hiya! Petal-chan here! Ah... the Summer Break is here!! THAT MEANS MORE TIME TO LAZE!! and of course more time to write. More time for you guys to be impatient... But still SCHOOL SUCKED!!! Hm... I wonder what would happen if I manually force a meteor hits the school... Well, enough of personal ranting and on to the story!

**F.Y.I.** If you want more I suggest you make comments... Or I just forget about it...

**Disclaimer:** Good, bad, and everything in between... Can't say dreaming of owning it is a sin can you?

* * *

**The White Voice**

Blinking a several times Allen woke to a steady rhythem of the train running over the tracks. He stretched and found himself sitting in an empty section of the train. He cocked his curiously and wonder how he ended up here. The memories of his encounter of the Noahs flashed in his mind and realization impacted his mind. Suddenly alert from the hazy sleep he looked for his companions hoping they were alive. As the kitten jumped down from the seat he nearly tripped on his clothes.

"Ugh, is this another one of the Millenium Earl??" His fluffy ears twitched. "I can talk?" Hearing his own voice he jumped in joy. "I can talk!! Oh, wait then there has to be a back lash to it..." Looking down at his clothes he figured what the Earl had done. _'This is going to be trouble... My body just jumped back a year or two I bet... Oh great, I just remember Tyki's deal... Since I got my voice is back that means I have t-'_ The thought was cut off as he heard foot steps and familiar voices coming through the other side of the train doors.

"...so that kinda what I think and..." Lavi noticed that Allen was sitting up right in the seat. "Hey, buddy! How are you feeling?"

"GREAT!" Allen chirped happily.

"Wait.. did.. he... just..." The word were choking out of Lavi's shock with a eye emerald eyes.

"Speak?" Kanda finished the sentence coming up from behind, was a little surprised but no more than an millimeter of his face showed it. Allen nodded vigorously and hopping onto Kanda's shoulders.

"Yup!" He happily waved his tail.

"Get off my shoulder, fluffy..." Kanda glared at he kitten. Allen frowned back and stuck out his tongue.

"Fine! But stop calling me 'fluffy' _Mr.Grouches_!" He jumped onto snickering Lavi's shoulder, who happily patted his head.

"Hmph, I'll just call you _kozo _instead! Happy?"

"HEY!!!" Before Allen could dish out more of peices of his mind, Kanda stamped to an empty seat and huffed crossing his arms, glaring out the window, muttering how he liked it when he couldn't speak. Lavi sat by the nearest seat and let the samurai blow some steam before he teased _Mr.Grouch_. Allen automatically landing beside him.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead! I'm happy to have my voice back!"

"You have any idea what happened to you?" Lavi gesture to Allen current state, which was that he now looked like a 10 year old when they were sure he was 12 when...

"Huh? Oh yeah... The Earl likes to _de-age_ me since he thinks it's easier to control me when I'm younger!"

"Why does want you to control you?"

"That's because he wa- Agh!!!" Black lightening aruas lashed out of the collar and striked wrapping Allen's body and the kitten fell to the crying out in agony. It was over in a flash but it was tulmultous enough to have the two older exorcist jump. Lavi knelt beside Allen.

"Are you OK Allen?" The grey-blue eyes were filled with tear, the ears were tucked so far under hair the ears were barely visible, his breath was in huffs and puff of panting, and the kitten body curled up tighly still shaking from the lingering pain

"What the hell happened?" The red head turned to see Kanda standing behind him, puzzled by the black lightening show. Lavi looked back at the recovering kitten.

"I'm not sure..." He gently laid his hand on Allen. "You Ok?" The kitten sat up wiping his tears off and nodded.

"What the hell just happened?" Kanda demanded.

"I think the collar is programmed to stop me from giving out important information." Allen shook his head and perked his ears up. "I'm ok now..."

"Whoa, you're saying that collar is programmed to do stuff with your body?" Allen jumped onto Lavi's shoulder and relaxed.

"Is that why you couldn't speak the first time we met?" Kanda questioned and Allen replied with a nodd.

"Ok... So that spoils the plan to ask you of the Millenium Earl's motive doesn't it?" Allen sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I can give out some clues and other minor information about me... I really wish I could pry this collar of right now!!" Sighing at the defeat of spoiled plan the trio grabbed a seat and sank into it.

"Hey, kid, don't be so upset, I'm sure Komui will find a way get that collar off of you..." Lavi tried to lighten the mood.

"I hope..."

"I'm sure that mad scientist will have fun figuring thing out with that collar, _kozo._" Kanda smirked. Allen's sinking ear perked up along with this fur bristling tail and shot a look at the japanese.

"I'M NOT A KID FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!! I'M 15!!!" The ruffled kitten suddenly turned his attention to a men who happened to wonder into the passenger car. Allen lunged at the men.

"Allen that's no way to take out your ang-!!!" A green eye widened at the sight. The men suddenly started to deform and burst out of his skin to reveal the akuma. "O-ok... GO WILD ON HIM, ALLEN!!" Lavi started to cheer the kitten and grab his hammer as more of them crashed into the room. Kanda was already on the move to take out some of the kill.

---

Lavi was walking on in the tall grass brushing of some dust and dirt. Kanda went glaring holes at Lavi. Feeling something stinging at the back of his head, the red head sighed and face the angery swordsman. "Ok, I made a small mistake..."

"A _small_ **mistake**?" Kanda ground out.

"Um... Lavi, I don't think blowing up a car trail is considered a small mistake..." Allen popped out the tall grass and hopped onto Kanda's shoulder, who turned his head to glared at him and got ignored in return.

"Alright, alright a big mistake... But it saves our lives didn't it?" Lavi asked in defeat.

"Ok... But I still smell faint bits of them... I think we should move on" Allen looked back at the wrecked train with a scrunch. Kanda felt the familiar pressure the kitten was squeezing on to his shoulder. Knowing what it meant the raven hair decided to move on instead of stubornly bracing himself with a glare down with the red head goof. The silly guy would have made lame excuses for him to hear anyway.

"Wait Yuu! Where are you goin'?" A blood vessel popped up from a certain samurai's fore head. Soon a specific messy red haired exorcist was faced with a fierce glare with razor sharp mugen mere centimeters away from grazing the neck. The emerald eyes stared down at the shiny blade with horror sinking in his face.

"We're walking to the train station, _quietly..._" Lavi slowly nodded, being careful not to cut himself. Kanda with drew the back into the scabboard and resumed the 3 mile walk to the train station. Lavi sighed and followed, it wasn't going to be easy for the chatter box to keep closed.


	8. Black Whisper

**Kakera7:** Yozu!! Kaki-chan here! Ok, I think I finally found what was cofusing many people. I think it's the "kitten" reference I use in the story... Ok, so, Allen is a kemono-mimi, (literally translates to animal-ear) or neko-mimi(Cat-ear) to be exact... Kemono-mimi is an anime term that means a humanoid character with a animal-like characteristics, like the ears or tails. Since Allen is a neko-mimi, he has cat like features and instinctively acts like one too. Plus Allen's innocence for this story are four claws that he can activate or deactivate them at will, much like a cat who draws and withdraws it's claws at will. Therefore, I refer to Allen as "kitten" because he acts like one, is playful, and it seemed cute... I'm **not** saying he's literally a kitten... Just that he's like one. Hope that clears it up...

If you're going "WTF?" or "I still don't get it..." _Kinishinaide!_ (_Ignore it!_)

**F.Y.I.** I'm a lax person. Comes with a wide range of tolerance and laziness. So R&R to remind me to update.

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now...

* * *

**The Black Whisper**

After an hour or two of silent walking Lavi couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk and was about to open his mouth when Kanda some how sensed it and sent an ice cold glare that froze the red head on the spot. Finally giving up on talking, he sighed wandering how much longer it was until they caught sight of the train station. It was turning dark and they were still walking by the railroads. Lavi was utterly bored but unable to talk, so resorted to playing with Allen's tail. He poked it and he earned a twitch of the fluffy whiteness. Finding it musing, he repeated it several times until, at last, Allen curled the fluffy tail around himself and gave a pouting glare at him.

"We're at the train station already, so stop poking my tail!!" Lavi smiled. "But I'm bored..." He Alternated to poking the cat ears. The kitten lept onto Lavi's shoulder. "There! Now I can dodge your poking fingers!"

"Heh... Can you dodge this?" He grabbed one of Allen's ears and tugged it.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Stop it!!"

"So your ears are really attached to your head?" Kanda asked looking back, slightly mused.

"You could have asked if you wanted to know!" Allen shouted rubbing his now tucked and throbbing ear.

"Are you sure you're 15? Cuz your acting like a 10-year-old." Lavi smiled.

"I blame the Earl for messing with my internal clocks..." He looked away with a wavering pain in the eyes. Taking notice, Lavi decided to take the attention off the subject.

"Oh, hey, Allen, I found this on the train!" He dug in his pocket and revealed a colorful-fluffly-feather-on-a-stick cat toy and waved it in front of the blue-gray eyes. Allen's interest perked at the colorful feathers and instincts kicked in. Lavi smirked and pulled the feather tuffs away as Allen swipe at it. They played keep away until they had reached the train station and Lavi shoved it away in his pocket.

"I hate my cat senses sometimes..." Allen murmured when he snapped back and realized he'd been chasing a feather duster. He hopped off of Lavi's shoulder deciding to walk by himself. As he followed the older exorcist, something itched in his ears as they stepped onto the train station platform.

_-...the...darkness...-_

A whispery hiss was heard. It sounded distant... Allen perked ears looked around. Akumas? No. It wasn't monotonous or machine like... It was definately inaminate... But not an akuma? His hear twitched to catch the sound again.

_-..Come...-_

The hiss sounded closer but it was still a whisper. Allen looked around and his eyes blinked in dismay to see that he was in a ruin. His heart leapted in panic. _'Where am I? Weren't we at the train station?'_ A shadow snaked towards the boy.

_-To the place you truly belong...-_

The shadow spoke taking form and Allen's eyes went wide. "Who are you??"

_-You'll... Soon forget...-_

The shadow circled underneath him.

_-...But...I am...Your...Other self...-_

"Huh? Can't you tell me more specifically??"

_-No...-_

"Why?"

_-I've told you... You'll soon forget...-_

With that the shadow engulfed him before he could open his mouth and scream.

"Allen?" Lavi Looked back at the frozen kid. Kanda glanced back and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing, fluffy?" No response. Not a scream of resentment or glare of objection. Just silence. Something was wrong the kid's eyes were lifeless. "_Oi! SHIKARISHIRO_**(1)**" Kanda roughly shook him and Allen gasped. The illusion shattered and life returned to his eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened??" Lavi asked and Allen blinked several times.

"What was I doing?" The blue-gray eyes looked confused.

"You tell us." Lavi scratched his cheek, puzzeled by the response.

"I can't remember..." Allen shook his head. He felt like a piece of memory was suddenly ripped apart. "Unh.. My head hurts... Can we not talk about it?" Kanda nad Lavi exchanged looks but shrugged it off and settle on moving on. Kanda seated himself on the bench, Lavi started to annoy Kanda, and Allen gave a last thought then decided to catch up to the taller teens.

---

A rather large shadowy figure was far off floating upon a parasol with an undying smile filled with glistening white teeth. Taking his eyes away from the small binoculars and chuckled with satisfaction.

_"Shadow whisper infection was a sucess _♥._"_

With that the figure disapeared into the night skies.

---

"Welcome back!!" Leenalee warmly greeted them at the enterance.

"We're back, Leenalee!" Allen hopped out of the canal and smiled up at Leenalee. Her eyes were wide and hands covered her gasp. "Leenalee?" Allen tilted head, a little worried.

"MY GOD, ALLEN!! YOU CAN TALK!!!" She squealed and hugged him.

"Lee-Leenalee..." Allen was choking and reluctantly Leenalee released her death grip.

"How'd you get your voice back? And why do you look younger? What happened?? DID..."

"A-ano...**(2)**" Allen was being pelted mentally with so many question without any space to answer.

"Um... Leenalee... All your question will be answered when we report back so just calm down OK?" Lavi had stepped in saving Allen from the dizzy arays of 20Qs.

"Oh, alright let go. Nii-san's been hyped about fixing broken innocence. Ah, I almost forgot. Watch out for Komurin Jr."

"Komurin Jr.?" Lavi and Allen both inquired at the same time. Kanda scoffed. _'What ridiculous condamned contraption did he scrap up this time?'_

"Yeah. Komurin Jr is about... this big?" Leenalee measure a space between her hands that seemed about 25 centimeters or so. "Anyways it a mini-experiment supposivily for spying and multi-purpose... And... As usually it went beserk somehow... They say it's still in the building... But who knows?" She shruged and walked up the stairs. The trio followed with sweatdrops trailing on their heads.

---

As expected, a mad scientist was laughing his heart out with obivious signs of lack of sleep. Current situation was that he had his back turned to the group as he murmur something inchorent. Occasionally chuckling making the exorcist nervous as they walked in, that is excluding Kanda who seem to have nothing to fear.

"Ano... Nii-san?" The crazy man was in still in place. "ONII-SAN!!!" The supervisor's head shot up curiously.

"Hm, oh, welcome you three and..." Kanda had the innocence floating on his hand. "Good. Good. So..." His deceptive eyes caught Allen and smiled. "Any injury of sort?" Allen swore he saw the smile twitch and vigorously shook his head. "Are you suuuuuure?"

"I swear I don't have any!!" The room went silent. Komui's glass slipped a little with his face blank. He blinked and stammered. "D-d-did he j-just..."

"Yeah. fluffy, got his voice back... Get over it..." Kanda sighed. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!!" The swordsman rolled his eyes.

"THIS IS A MIRACLE!!!" Komui jumped in front of Allen and observed him. "How in the world?? So many wonders! I really must know how the Millenium Earl does it!!!" Komui leaned down as cat instinct said to run. Allen did as the unstable scientist dashed after him, laughing crazily, with a giant butterfly net that persumably came out of nowhere.

Kanda turned on his heel and looked back at Lavi. "Since you wanted to talk so much why don't you do the report?"

"Hey! Where are you going??" Lavi called back at his retreating back.

"Tch, isn't it obivious?" He held up the ownerless innocence. Without another word he was out of sight, Leaving Lavi to deal with a sleep deprieved insane man with a super sized butterfly net chasing Allen through the mounds of white paper as Leenalee joined in the chase yelling at her brother to leave him alone.

* * *

**(1)** _SHIKARISHIRO!_ - Literally: GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!!

**(2)**_Ano..._ - Equivalent to English: Um...

**Kakera7**: _Yoshya, Sokomade! Jyana minna!!_


	9. White Flash

**PetalWolf:** Yozu! Minna! GUESS WHAT?? My mom and cuzins were bugging me for the last few weeks!! Now, I finally got room to think now!! I can be lone without anyone to open the my door and go, "We wanna play Wii!!" and dig through stuff, find a game of interest and complain to me they don't know how to do it and make me rip my hair out!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! -spins in the comfy leather chair- No more _"I wanna use you laptop to check my mail, bank stuff, and go register for something to save my money!!"_ "No, mom!! Use your own PC!!" _"But that thing is so old and slow..." _"Then get a new computer!!" _"That thing is perfectly fine! We're not wasting any money stuff we don't need. Now move!" _(Pfft. We don't need it my ass!! Like you never complain about the old crap!!) _"Oh, damn!! How do you get so many e-mails? My boyfriend only writes like once a month!!" _"They're my fanmail and new chap... HEY!! Don't go nosing through my e-mail!!"

...Ok... I'm done ranting... Back to the story... So yeah, my comp is finally free since my mom's vaction ended and I finally got sometime to write more of this!! Oh... Just wait 'til I turn 18! -shakes a fist-

**F.Y.I.** Lazyness will one day take over the world and cause chaos. I like chaos. So bring it!! -turns around, lays down before a TV, turns it on, starts nibbling Sun Chips and a Hawaiin Punch, flipping through channels-

**Disclaimer:** Oh, yeah, I'm Hishino-sensei writing this non-sense like a bored teen instead when Hishono-sensei has a very busy and productive life... and a scary director... By the name of Y-san? I think he calls him...

* * *

**The White Flash**

Kanda safely returned the inocence to Hebreska and was preparing to rest in his own room as he made his way for it. _'I bet, fluffy, is having quite a problem with Komui. Ku ku ku...' _His sadistic inner thoughts hung in the air as he smirked and grabbed the door handle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Hn?" Kanda heard a far off scream but he decided to ignore since it probably had nothing to do with him any way.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

The scream became closer and he still acted oblivious as his hand pushed down on the handle, making it click.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Just as Kanda was about to open the door, as figure crashed into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Kanda hollered as he sat up and glared at the body that crashed onto him. Lavi immediately looked up.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAN!!!!" He swung one arm around Kanda. "I've never been so glad to see you in all my life!!!"

"I don't like saying thing twice but I'll say it again... WHAT THE FUCK!!" Lavi snapped out of the one-armed joy hug.

"Oh, now not the time for this!!" He jumped up allowing the samurai to do the same. The japanese notice something he didn't moments ago. Allen was hanging unconcious by Lavi's side. "Yu!! You've got to help me!!"

"What?" was the immediate response.

"Take Allen!!" He shoved the unconcious kitten into the raven haired excorist's arms.

"Why?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Cuz it's coming!!!" Lavi nearly screamed.

"Who?" Kanda refused to move.

"KOMURIN JR!!!" Lavi screamed out.

"Where di..."

"DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I SAW IT!!!"

"When..."(1)

"DID IT HAPPEN?? WHEN YOU LEFT US WITH THE SLEEP DEPREIVED CRAZY!!! NOW!! MOVE YOUR FREAKIN' ASS BEFORE WE GET ALL FRIED!!" Lavi spun him around then kicked his butt forward. Kanda was about to turn his head to comment him for daring to kick him period but Lavi zoomed by him as he spotted a weird metalic critter with a signiture hat. _'DAMNATION!!'_ It was too late to run or that he would since he's so pissed off. Instead of high tailing like Lavi. He drew mugen out of the scabbard and activated it.

A camera-for-an-eye machine stilled for a minute, adjusting the target sensor. The camera focused on Kanda setting Allen down by his feet. "T-t-t-aaaarrrrrg-get-t-t: A-a-a-a-l-l-l-lLlLlLe-E-eeeee-n-n-n Wa-aa-a-a-a-lk-k-k-k-k-keeeeerrrrr... C-c-confirmed..." It slurred as if it was malfuctioning... Oh, wait it is..."T-t-t-aaaarrrrrg-get-t-t: K-k-k-kaaannnn-d-d-da Yuuuuuuu... C-c-confirmed..." It hoisted it's small metal body with the six legs. "C-c-c-ap-p-p-p-t-t-tuuuuur-r-rrrreeee... C-c-com-m-mennnnce." It suddenly rushed at a frightening speed.

"Tch..." The japanese was far from pleased with the contraption. He raise the sword as it began to glow.

"_JIGOKU NI OTORE!!!(2) _" With that the sword slashed open a cresent light streaming with the hell insects devouring the machinary. Kanda withdrew the sword as Komurin Jr. exploded just five feet away from the two exorcist, making the long raven hair fly back from the blast, and the swordsman "hn"ed.

Allen finally surfaced from the black depths of unconciuosness. He groggly woke rubbong his eyes. feeling something by his tail he looked down.

"AAH!!" He yelped jumping on Kanda's head.

"Get off my head. That thing is dead." Saying that the elder exorcist was angery beyond word was an understatement. Allen peered at the camera lens of the what use to be a Komurin Jr.

"Oh..." Was the only word that escaped his mouth in relief. He climbed down the exorcist's back and started to poke the lens to see if it was. He poked and a sheirk was heard across the halls. Allen's body fritzed at the sound and he dashed into, convinently opened, Kanda's room under the bed. Kanda twitched in annoyance as Komui rushed into the scene crying over the scrap metal peices of his beloved creation.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" He bawled. Kanda finally snapped. No more words were going to stop him from killing the mad man barking like a mad dog at the dead scary katana user. His steps pratically crushed anything that was under the boots, snapping the bawling 29-year-old chinese man's attention.

"Oh, shit, I'm dead..." Komui spat out when realization dawned him. The supervisor screamed in high pitch and scrammed like a motorcycle with nitro boost.

---

Allen woke up in darkness. _'Huh? How did I get here?' _He wondered as his body auto-matically crawled from under the bed. He sat there for a few minutes to observe the surrounding. It was Kanda's room. Stretching like a cat would do, he looked behind Kanda was sleeping on the bed with his back facing the Allen. The white cat ear twitched once in annoyance. _'It's like he's sleeping with his back facing me on purpose...'_

A sudden irritating screech seared in the sensitive cat ears. Allen cringed in pain and his tail curled tightly around him. There was a blast of cold out of no where. He heard a whispery voice from afar. _'That voice sounds familiar...'_ A blast of high pitched thrill and he felt something break in him as his mind drifted away.

---

A thud woke Kanda from his light sleep. He rolled over to see a certain collasped white haired exorcist in the middle of the room. "Fluffy?" A finger twitched. Allen had responded but it was unnerving to watch since he had risen as if were a puppet without strings. He was standing with his eyes shading his eyes.

"Oi!" Kanda called out to the kid. A smirk lined across his face. The head swiftly looked up and Kanda's eyes widened slightly at the disturbing sight. His eyes were blood red with cat slit iris. The more disturbing fact was that there was a pentacle in the middle of his forehead.

The hand of the raven teen reached for mugen as the kitten activated his innocence. Allen wasn't at normal state as of now and he had realized it. Kanda pulled the sword out, but it was too late for the japanese swordsman as he felt the pain of four claws of Allen's hand tear the side. He still swung. Managing to make the younger jump off him. The demonized version of Allen smirked and left the bleeding exorcist in a flash. The wound was too big for the older teen to move right away.

"_Kuso...(3)_" Kanda breathed as he felt his conciousness leave him from the blood loss and slowly dirft into the darkness helplessly...

* * *

(PS! Please only pick out major grammar mistakes and leave the minor understandable ones alone, cuz... It get annoying!)

**Kaki-chan:** _HAI HAI!!_ _SOKOMADE!!!_ -bricked- Whaaaaat...? -a lump appears like a balloon- Owie T3T !

**People:** We want more!!!

**Kakera7:** Ain't that the story of my life? So I'm leaving it off here for the toture of your mind. Hm? Oh, yeah... I'm kinda on the sadistic side... But I like to see people suffer mental confusion than physical damge though. No I'm not sick! **HEADS OUTTA THE GUTTER WHO EVER'S THNKING THAT!!!** I don't mean that I'd drive someone to become psycho but play mind games and make them rip their head out trying to find a way out or win against me!! Like Allen when he's playing poker. Or Sasuke when he has fun provoking Naruto's pride... You get the idea...

---FOOT NOTES!! SEE!! -holds up my foot with a pack of sticky note on it-

(1) Hahaha... Yes... It's the 5W Qz... Who, What, When, Where, Why... Felt like using it since... Randomness is fun... The half twisted side helps out my creative side alot.

(2) _Jigoku ni otore!!_ - English equivelant to... GO TO HELL!!! XD!! Yeah... -cough...- The literal term is "condemed to hell" though... Hm? Oh, yes they do have cuss words in japanese!! I know several ways to say shut up in japanese. Heh heh...

(3) _kuso _- Another cuss word!! Literal and english equivelent to "Damn!" or "Shit!"


	10. Black Wisp

**Kakera7:** Yozu! It's my typical greeting… Meh, I'm alive. So… Don't freak and start throwing tomatoes... Or any objects/lil' living things like squirells. So anyways, how's life? Oh, right school, of course. IT SUX!! So… _Tsuzukette mashoka? Na minna-san._

**F.Y.I.** I like reviews and spam… I read all of them, fouh shore. Gimme some. …Oh, and I haven't seen any flame here… So it's been cool… Well… Kinda cold now… XP

**Disclaimers:** Discontinued. Yes. I will quit writing disclaimers from this point. Good day. –Tips my hat to the **Disclaimer**-

**Teh Disclaimer:** Oh man, I thought you would never stop writing me!!

**Kakera7:** …O MY GODZ!! U're alive?

**Teh Disclaimer:** …Just to let you know… I'm a puppet being controlled by you.

**Kakera7:** Heh. _–sticks out my tongue at you all and winks while drawing the puppets up and off stage-_ Now for the main show_. –gives a bow to you all as the stage disappears and it's contents fade away with the shadows.-

* * *

_

**The Black Wisp**

Lavi walked downed the halls humming a tune with his arms drawn up hands behind his head and kicking his leg forward while walking. He was free at the moment and he was bored so his decision set on to wonder the halls.

'_Panda-jiji is gonna be mad… But hell, I don't want to read all the books over again!!! History blah blah blah, che, I heard that before and I'm getting ti…'_

The red head sudden stopped dead in his tracks. Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was his sixth sense, but his hand itched to grab his hammer as he felt a dark glare from behind. A rush of wind was caught in his ear from behind as his hand instinctively drew the hammer. Twisting around, he blocked a blur of white. The attacker let a hissing growl as it jumped back and Lavi stumbled backwards in recoil. His eye caught a good look at the attacker before it left the scene.

"A-allen??" Lavi managed to choke out a second late after the kitten. _'What the hell?? That was Allen??'_ His brain flashed the few second sight of his former companion. The teen drew his thumb up and lightly nibbled on it as he recalled the memory racing through his mind. "Bristled hair… red slit iris… elongated fangs… That wasn't normal Allen…"

The Bookman's apprentice looked again at the scene of the attack and spotted something suspicious sprinkled on the floor. Lavi crouched down for a better look. The visible eye widened in horror in recognition, bits of drying blood drabbles and a long string of black hair. An unpleasant sensation waking his body, he sprinted along the trail.

---

Crimson eyes flickered at the sight of the main target. His lips curled up in excitement. His tongue moistened the lips in anticipation. A slight grin parted his lips and glimpse of fang glistened in faint glow that managed to escape the shadows. Creeping silently and quietly he approached from the dark slowly relieving himself from the shadows. As half of his feature revealed he dashed forward claws ready to strike. The claws on the verge of slashing his foe, a powerful force came crashing down and launched him forcefully into a wall.

After a harsh impact raged down his back he landed on the floor. Allen shook his head and snarled as he snapped his head to look at his ambusher. He was more annoyed than pained, actually it looked like he didn't feel pain at all. Just full on pissed by his attacker.

As his eye took sight of the attacker, his anger subsided from his features and a fresh curiosity sank in. Tilting his head, Allen sat with perked ears and twitching tail like a cat amused by a butterfly fluttering before him.

The ambusher was the raven haired exorcist from before. Allen was amused how quickly he had recovered and chased him here. Shimmering eyes bore into the charcoal brooding eyes.

"You're not exactly Allen are you?" The taller exorcist was first to speak after a long silent staring contest.

An answering smirk marked Allen's face. Glistening fangs shimmered and the crimson eyes narrowed as it slowly turned to an insanely infuriated look. He launched himself, initiating the fierce battle of claws and blades.

---

"KANDA!!!" Lavi bashed into the room to only find blood stained sheets on the messy bed. "This isn't good…" Lavi quickly dashed off. 'Please don't go killing yourselves. Please don't go killing yourselves. OH GOD! Please don't let them go killing themselves!!!!!!'

---

Allen bit down on the mugen aimed at his throat. Getting all four of his claws to latch right on to the pavement, he made a yowling growl as he tried to turn his neck in order to fling the sword out of Kanda's hands. But Kanda wasn't one of the Black Order's most powerful exorcist for nothing. Kanda held the sword with both hand as he tried to pry it out the demon cat child's mouth.

"Let go of it, dammit!!" Even if Kanda could hold it off against Allen, he had to admit that kid's neck, jaw, and teeth were incredibly strong. _'This is like playing tug-of-war with an oxen!'_

After a long moment of battle of the tug-of-war with the sword, a smirk appeared on the demonized exorcist's face. Kanda noticed it just as Allen let go of the sword, making Kanda fling it back on his own.

"You bastard..." The raven haired exorcist growled out as the katana struck into the floor far behind him. Allen seemed to miss what he had said as he launched himself at Kanda. The teen prepared to defend himself with out his sword.

_**SMACK!!**_

A giant hammer had come crashing down and slammed him across to the next wall, knocking Allen out. Kanda glanced back clearly knowing the owner of the hammer.

"Che." Lavi sweat dropped.

"Is that what you say to your life's savior?" Kanda moved to retrieve his weapon.

"I never asked for your help…" Keeping his sword firmly in his hand, Kanda slowly approached the unconscious white haired exorcist. The raven's sharp eyes caught something he didn't like. Tips of the white ears, claws, and the tail was black.

"Oi, come look at this." Lavi curiously waltzed over.

"What the…" The black tips sizzled away as black wisps wavered into the air like burning smoke. As the last of it disappeared, Allen came to his senses.

"Nhigh…" Allen slowly woke up holding his head to see the two exorcist take defensive poses before him. "Wha-what happened…?"

Lavi was first to relax as he saw Allen was back to his regular self.

"Allen!!!" He hugged him tight.

"La-Lavi… I-I can't br-eathe…" The red head released him.

"Oh, um, sorry…" Lavi gave a apologetic smile. "You're… You're back to yourself for sure right?" Allen looked confused as he kept both hand on his head with tucked ears.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know anything about what you did?" Lavi asked carefully. The cat eared exorcist seemed to look thoughtful before cringing into a small tight form.

"Owowowowowow… My head hurts… I don't want to think of anything…" Allen had noticed when he first woke up his head ached… But now that he was fully awake, his whole body started send pain signals and his head ache was hitting at full force. After a few seconds of intense pain, he started to cough up blood. Eyes widening, Lavi quickly picked up Allen and got ready to head for the clinical level of the Black Order. "Kanda, you're coming, too." Lavi glanced back at the samurai.

He was about to retort a refusal but the serious glint in Lavi's eye told him it wasn't just about taking the kid to the infirmary. Before they left, Kanda's eye narrowed at the spot where the black wisps disappeared. His instincts were wary about it, but it wasn't the time to brood about it.

Guessing that they were going to have a small meeting with Komui, Kanda was expecting to get some answers from the crazy genius.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Whoo… was that too short for the make up? Feh, well, school makes me want to crack my head open and die there… Cracking my head with this wasn't easy. Hm… time to go procrastinating on my math project:3 –plays LoZ:TP- 


	11. White Image

Kakera7: Yozu

**Kakera7:** Yozu! _Matta boku! _Hm… I guess it time to move some of my lazy ass, eh? Since, quite a few of new people are liking this story… So to respond to the pleasure of such positive reviews, I shall release a new chapter!! Well more like make it up right now… But you get the point… -shrugs and gets shot and bricked from all directions for lateness-

**F.Y.I.** I like reviews and spam… Enjoys all comments. …Oh, and if you got some flames… I'll use it to boil some hot water for meh ramen. XP …so ah… -cough…- hi…

**Author's motivation equation:**

Lots and lots of positive review energy to write good stories.

Few or bad review depression to kill good stories.

* * *

**The White Image**

Allen woke into a strangely silent but inviting room. He blinked as he sat up and shook his head trying to rid of the invisible puffs of sleep. His ears twitched to catch soft rustle of the curtain moving to the sound. It was quiet with silent white furnitures of a chair, dresser, nightstand, and the bed that he was sitting on. A door was beside the night stand that stood between the bed and the door. A single window that provided all the light of the white room faced him across the opposing side of the wall his bed. His tail curled and uncurled he _should_ feel uneasy about this strange room but he was oddly, not.

As unfamiliar peace cuddled his mind, his brain tried to make sense of this strange room. Suddenly, his feet swung to the side of the bed. _'Huh?'_ His feet moved against his will. _'Where am I going?'_ Allen's ear twitched as the hand lifted without his will to do so. As the mysterious door was opened, he stepped into a bright outdoors of a garden…

…with no sound to indicate any life. The quiet garden wasn't dead… It had tree and grass, neatly trimmed hedges and bushes, and beautiful flowers scattered and decorated the bushes and grass. Yet… It looked as if were a garden lonely abandoned castle.

A white butter fly fluttered by him, flying clumsily on towards a mysterious shadow of a man stood there with a creepy white smile. The dark figure spoke but only his lips had moved but no sound uttered from the moving mouth. Two doors appeared silently on either side of the voiceless man. One white and the other black. The man again mouthed the same word as before. Allen squinted his eyes and he copied the movement of the other man's mouth.

"Choose…"

Before any other actions could be taken by the kitten, the ground under him broke. The shards of mirror pieces of the white world fell with him into the darkness. As he quietly fell into the shadows a fragment of the world caught his eye. The piece contained the white version of the shadow man. The blue-gray eyes widened but before any thoughts could enter the kittens mind… The darkness consumed all scenery and let Allen gently drop into its depths.

"_Allen…"_

The white fluffy ear twitched. _…Mana……?_ His eyes cracked open and he slowly blinked to focus the blurring world around him.

"Allen! Thank goodness you're alright!!" Leenalee snatched him into a sudden hug and tightened the embrace, trying to hold back a rush of tears.

"I-iiiii, c-c-ca-can't brrrr-" Allen struggled to move but found weak strength to struggle.

"Oh, sorry!" Leenalee quickly gave the kitten some space to breathe. Sighing with relief he looked around and his mind quickly adapted to the situation. They were in the infirmary and he was the one who was in the bed. _'But… Why am I in here? I thought I was in Kanda's room…?'_

"Well now, chibi, you almost gave us all heart attack! You just suddenly turned red eyed and tried to kill us all!!" Lavi exclaimed wildly flailing his arms about. Allen looked clueless of all their charades of hysterics.

"Oi, Fluffy, to cut to the chase, you got possessed by something, we kick your ass, and you ended up here." Kanda sat glaring at him on another bed beside his. Kanda's waist was bandaged with old blood stains contrasting against the white wrappings.

"Huh? When did that happen?!" Allen sat up quickly and found the world spin, making him vulnerable to the gravity's strength. Lavi quickly caught him and settled him back in the bed.

"Heh, ya might wanna not move…" Lavi looked with a genuine worry in his eyes. "Your body's drained of energy from you going berserk. It's best if you take it easy for a while…" Allen pulled his hand over his fuzzy head and his eyes squinted as his ears flattened tightly near his head.

"Huuu…. I can't remember any thing…" Allen searched through his memories. "I can't remember of anything that has to do with me going berserk…"

Kanda and Lavi exchanged quick glances. Leenalee noted the serious expression on both of their faces and curiosity got the better of her. "What's wrong? Is there something we don't know? What it is? TELL ME!!" Leenalee grabbed Lavi's front collar tightly with pleading face, ready to burst into tears at any moment. Lavi took a sigh before answering her.

"This is just like the time at the train station…" Surprising it was Kanda who spoke first.

"At the train station, he went silent for a second and then he lost a fragment of his memory…" Lavi lightly nipped on his thumb as if to think hard of something.

"In my room he was quiet for a second before tearing my side." Kanda grasped his side and glared intensely at Allen. Feeling the flaring glare burn in hate, the youngest exorcist looked to the opposite side of the source of the glare.

"I think it has something to do with _that_ Noah… NO, it has to be THAT Noah!!" Lavi's gaze also changed to a dark glare, only his was aimed at no one. Leenalee understood the seriousness of his intentions, but it couldn't help the sweat drop drooping down the back side of her head.

'_They sure are moody…' _Leenalee and Allen both thought of the same.

"Well, looks like everyone's awake." A cheery voice broke the atmosphere. All attention turned to the door to see Komui smiling with usual coffee in his hand.

"Komui…" Usual glare bore into his form.

"AAH?! Komui-san…?" Usual response came from the red head.

"Komui nii-san…?" Usual sweat drop dribbled down.

"Komui-san…?" Allen slowly sat up.

"Well isn't this swell, everyone's all pumped up!!" Komui turned super hyper hysterics. "You're all looking healthier than ever! Now that out of the way, what are you doing with my super cute little sister?! I mean this a room filled with guys!! This not a place my cute precious little sister should be hanging around!!"

"Nii-san…" Leenalee lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Stop beating around the bush and get out with it." The dark samurai growled in impatience of the supervisor's antics.

"_Iiya_! Kanda's glaring at me with scary eyes!" Komui hid behind his little sister.

"You're embarrassing… Nii-san…" Leenalee ducked her head in shame.

"Cut to the point already!!" Lavi howled to break the silly atmosphere.

"Alright, alright, sheesh! Don't blow your cool on me!" Komui stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Anyways the real reason I'm here is because that schizophrenic incident…" Allen's already tucked eared disappeared further into the white fluffy fur. "It seems the high council would like to keep a close eye on Allen incase of conspiracy…"

"What?! For what reason?" Lavi looked shocked as well as Leenalee. Kanda's attention was drawn but face was emotionless.

"The power he displayed… It's nearly like a Noah's power… The council is worried that he will turn on us. Being also a possessor of the innocence, they are not willing to expel him either. But that power is still a threat…"

"Ridiculous!!" Lavi threw out his arms to emphasize the point of his frustration. "It's not his fault!! He shouldn't be treated like this!! It's that Noah!! He did something to him!! GARRRGH!!" Lavi punched an innocent white wall. "I'll find that bastard myself and drag his ass here to undo what he's done!!"

"Don't!" Allen strained out in a pleading voice. "It won't work! It's not what they did to me not the problem! It's the…!!" Allen's silver medallion opened slightly, gears inside the dimension of the whirled crazily producing black sparks threatened to shock him, ready to zap him at any moment his lips leaked secrets. Allen bit his lips to stop himself.

"This isn't fair!" Lavi looked away disgusted by the event unfolding. "Allen's was already restrained by the Noahs… Now he has to be restrained in here too?! It… It just isn't…!!" Teeth gritted hard against each other while his fist constricted tight enough to hear the skin rub. Leenalee looked at him in sympathy and tried to speak, but found herself unable to find the right words. Instead she laid a gentle and on his shoulder. A sigh escaped the red head's mouth.

"It seems that he's become nothing more than a caged bird to both sides…" Kanda calmly analyzed the situation.

The hammer exorcist sighed in defeat. "What can he do?"

Allen looked down and stroke the tip of his tail curled in front him. He repeated Lavi's word in a whisper "what can I do…?" Something flashed in his mind. His dream… The shadow… Two doors… Doors! A fragment of his memory was recognized.

"The doors…!" Allen softly voiced. Everyone was too angry to realize he had said something. Except Kanda to sharply took note.

"What was that _chibi_?" The sharp piercing voice snapped all attention in the room.

"The doors!! I have to find the door!!" Allen stately strongly with desperation and excitement.

"Doors? What doors?" Leenalee inquired. Allen opened his mouth but his restraint again threatened him, making the kitten shut his mouth.

"I can't tell you but I have to find it! It has the answer!!"

"Then let's go find it! It sounds like it has the solution to this problem!" Lavi jumped out of his rage and into excitement.

"Where exactly is this door?" Komui asked in curiosity.

"Huuuu…" Allen clutched his head to remember. "I can't think of it exactly… But I think it was somewhere in China… Near the mountains… Impenetrable mountains…"

"!!" Komui rushed in front of Allen. "Describe the place to me exactly as you can!!"

"Um… it's a misty place… A lot of bamboos around… and mountains surrounding everywhere…"

"That just might be near the Asia Branch!!" Faces lightened up at the news. "We might have our solution very soon!!" Komui bounced excitedly.

Everyone sweat drops at this point as they see a happy Komui with a fluffy pattern background. Clearing his throat Komui looked sharply at them.

"Alright, I'm assigned you a new mission!" Allen's ears perked up expectantly. "You are to be transported to the Asia Branch for a thorough check up that Noah's given power! But since you could turn on a dime and become a threat…" Allen looked a little disappointed but Komui winked at him. "So I am assigning Lavi, Leenalee, and Kanda as escorts for this mission!!"

"But isn't Kanda injured?" Allen tilted his head to the side.

"It's already healed…" Kanda loosened to blood crusted gauges. The skin underneath was perfectly smoothed with not even a scar.

"Perfect! Now I just have to convince the high councils to approve of this." Komui skipped off happily.

"Komui-bucho is a little to cheery…" Lavi looked at his retreating from with suspicion.

"Oh, I almost for got!" Komui popped back in and threw a rolled up paper Kanda caught. "Buy those for me while your there will ya? I haven't been to China in a while… I miss my hometown… Ah…" He sighed and disappeared once more with imaginary flowers twirling around his head.

"I knew there was a catch in there somewhere…" Everyone looked at the empty door where Komui once stood with sweat drops multiplying over the dark streak of glooms.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Augh… I've lazed off for an eternity… Sorry, my brain juice got a low depression of creativity thanks to school pooling up stick yucky tar like boredom gush into my thinking zone… Killing the excess production of imagination for this story… Gomen… But seriously… the school is killing your brains with pride of the government by relying on smartness of a country. If I ever get a legal power to step up in front of any government official, president, or the board of education… I'd double slap them until their cheek bleed yelling, "DUDE!! WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAMS!! YOU'RE OVER STRESSING OUR BRAINS WITH YOUR PRIDE TO BE SMART ASS COUNTRY!!"

So any ways… A random lil' ending:

_Midori dannabide Namimori no Dainaku, sounaku, namimaii_

**Lucky Bonus:**

If anyone can figure out what song it is, which character sang that song, and where it comes from by April 12th, 2008…, To the 1st person who figures it out gets a one shot story dedicated to you and especially for you at your request any kind(as in yaoi, non-yaoi, fluffs or side stories ect.) of oneshot of any anime of your choosing.


	12. Black Pulse

**Kakera7:** I DESERVE TO BE BRICKED SHOT AND THROWN DOWN THE RIVER!!! -smacked off screen by an unknown annoyed giant hand-

* * *

Black Pulse

_Hello, Hello there Kitten!_

_Oh my, my, aren't you a pretty!_

A fluffy ear flickered in annoyance of the voice. Eyes slowly fluttered open. Tail twitched to tell that the he was alive.

_Have you come to play?_

_If not, ponder away!_

A stretch and yawn and the cat licked its canines then started to lick his paws. Wait. Lick…? Paws…? _'Huh? What?! This isn't my body!!'_ Allen circled around in all fours without feeling awkward to the movement even though he was a freaking fluffy white furry feline! Sudden rustle in the darkness alerted his senses. His head turned to the source, only to find a dark forest around him.

_Don't come, don't go I say._

_Still yourself and choose a toy._

Some how the annoying voice that only rang in his mind seemed to comfort him a little. Just enough to allow him to sit up and look for the chiming voice in the bleak forest that was but shadows and hues of green that blocked out any light but the shine of this white furry coat.

_A butterfly dark and black like the night._

_A butterfly bright and innocent as it is white._

With a soft chimes of a bell two butterflies materialized from the thin air and fluttered before him.

_Follow, follow I must urge._

_But careful to take the plunge._

_Just one will lead you to your fate_

_Only one shall lead you to the au fait._

The two butterflies started to flutter and waver into different directions. In panic of his instinct, Allen tried to leap in the air but found his foot to be clasped by his shadows. A tingling mischievous and distorted voice chuckled.

_HehEHe… YoU'rE goInG tHe wROng wAy!_

_I Won'T leT You gO… YOu woN'T bE fREe to Do aS yoU pLeaSE._

_AhaHahaHAHahaHAhAhaHahEh! Ah-hEH-Ha-hA-haHAHhaHa!_

_HeY, leT'S pLAy nOw! I waNT to pLAaaAAaaay!_

The shadow crept up his legs and grasped tightly like a snake. Drowning without a sound Allen desperately clawed at the darkness until…

"ALLEN! WAKE UP!! GUH!" Gasping from his nightmare, Allen sat up quickly, connecting his forehead with Lavi's.

"Owowowow… For a small guy you pack a punch!" Lavi cried as burst of laughter erupted inside the train as the confused half kitten exorcist blinked off sleep and the dull sting of pain register in his mind and started to ebb on his forehead as he started to look around.

"Tehehe… I'm sorry Allen." Leenalee smiled and picked up the confused short cat boy off the floor and stroke his hair. Instinct told Allen to flatten his ears against his flurry of his silver hair in irritation at her words. A pout and twitching tail came along as the part of the _"annoyed look"_ package. "But that really was funny." A flicker of his ear told her he was irked but made no movement that went against to pleasing strokes on his head.

"Hn. How disgraceful." A shot of glare from the upset exorcist squared on the owner of the comment. "What you want to have a go, Fluffy?"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN BAKANDA!!" Two pair of eyes sparked electricity between the raven and silver haired akuma fighters.

"Aw, come on. You guys aren't thinking about fighting in here. It's too small and cramped to move." Lavi intervened before they had to get another train wreck like last time… Although the most of the damage came from the red head, himself. As Leenalee and Lavi desperately tried to avoid a minor crisis, the tension became short lived as the train slowed to a halt.

"Hn, we'll finish this later." Kanda ignored the urge grasp his katana and lash it out at the kitten until Allen stuck out his tongue at the Japanese exorcist. Both irritated exorcist was about to leap at each other's throat but it was too late as Allen in arms of Leenalee, who was quick to step off the train, whilst Kanda was pushed out by Lavi, whom was dangerously close to having his arms slice away by mugen.

As all four of the exorcist stepped onto a new land Leenalee sighed nostalgically, "Welcome to China."

---

"So…" A puff of smoke escaped the man's mouth and curled into the darkened skies to disappear freely into the night air. "You sure that our little kitten will be coming this way?" Tyki ran a hand through his mess of dark curls while leaning slightly on a tall bamboo.

"The earl said he'd be coming so he must be coming, Lero! Are you doubting the Master, Lero?!" The pumpkin head on the umbrella screamed out.

"Hehehehe! I hope he comes soon! I brought a new toy to play with him!" Rhode wiggled the toy mouse on a string.

"Did you forget, Lero?! We're not here to play Rhode-sama, Lero! The Millennium Earl told us to specifically capture Allen Walker, Lero!"

"We know pumpkin-head." The cigarette was thrown down as he stamped it out. "But I don't get why he wants us to go through the trouble of making a welcome party for the runt. We've already installed and updated the new program onto his collar the last time."

"Who cares! I just can't wait 'til I see blood spill and stain the ground red!" Rhode giggled as glow of thousands of glowing red eyes from the dark fogs surrounding the bamboo forest.

---

"-len… Allen… ALLEN!!"

"Huh? Uh, what?" Something had definitely caught the kitten's attention as Allen was found to be staring blankly towards the bamboo forest near the mountains.

"Allen, I was asking you if you wanted some dumplings."

"YES PLEASE!!" The silver furred exorcist jumped up and down in excitement as Leenalee reached in the paper bag and fished out a steaming dumply goodness. He eagerly accepted it as he started to tear into the round morsel.

"At least your appetite hasn't changed with your height." Lavi chuckled as he watched the youngest swallow the last bits and looked with shining eyes to Leenalee for more. Feeling his own stomach grouch in hunger he bit down on some of his own food while taking site of the town they were taking a break in.

"He eats like a pig." Kanda bluntly spat out the comment as he stared at his own lunch consisting of a bun filled with assortment of meat and vegetables. He grunted in disgust as he thought of the difference between the round stuffed _thing_ and his favorite buckwheat noodle meal but ate it anyways to sedate the hunger clawing for some sort of nourishment.

"Would it kill you to be nice for just once Yuu?" Lavi eyed him with a sweat drop creeping down the back of his head. Kanda turned his head to throw a sharp glare that would hopefully pierce through the red-head's skull when something else caught his attention. The half-cat exorcist stopped eating and was yet again in a trance. If it was a normal stare out he'd careless but the tips of his ears were starting to shade black.

"Oi, fluffy you better not turn into a demon on us." The dangerously toned voice snapped Allen out of the mindless abyss.

"Wha?" Allen shook his head and looked curiously at the taller people around him. Lavi looked concerned as he also took notice of the ends of the cat ears darken in hue. Leenalee was more concerned by the fact this was his tenth time caught in his zombie mode.

"Are you ok Allen? You seem to space out often ever since we stepped into town." Leenalee pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry… It's just that I keep hearing something call out to me…"

"Call out to you?" Allen nodded as the trio asked in unison.

"It feels disgusting yet pleasing at the same time… Something dark… I can't shake off that feeling. It's feels like I'm supposed to follow that sound." Allen mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot with no brain saying that he should follow an ominous sound that was sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you feeling ok, though?" Lavi picked at the blackening fur on the tip of the ears while instinctively Allen's ears flickered due to sensitivity.

"Other than you annoying me and the siren like song from afar, no." Allen glared at the green eyed teen backing off from tugging at the small follicle locks of onyx black.

"If we're done let's get going." Kanda was first to move. Something nagged at the back his mind that sooner they get it over with, safer it will be to be around the unpredictable silver exorcist.

"Stay close to us, ok Allen?" Leenalee smiled to him then stood to dusted her coat and go after the stalking samurai along with Lavi who kept a close eye on Allen trailing along with them.

---

"He's close! I can feel it… The pulse is faint but I can feel it… Faint darkness is seeping in closer!" Road's excitement was building.

"We should send a greeting party." A smirk curled on Tyki's face.

"_Does that mean we can?_"

"_OOOh! I've been waiting for this!_"

"_Please, give us permission to kill!_"

"_KILL! KILL! KILL!_"

"Go ahead. Who's stopping you all?" Rhode shrugged with a sarcastic tone. Without another word, flurry of hundred akumas flew over and trampled the bamboo forest.

---

A pair of perked ears and an alert exorcist scanned the skies before them. Activating his innocence before others knew it was coming. "Akumas are coming!" Immediately the other three exorcists activated theirs. With a burst of speed Allen jump up using the bamboo trees around them as pillars. Latching onto the first akuma that was bound to the town, the claws ripped through the ugly skin of a level one akuma that exploded as Allen leapt and bound for another that was flying by. As the second one was torn to death the kitten was taken away with a force other than his own before he could aim to kill another.

"_Hehehe! What do you know it's the Master's little kitten! Oh, joy! I'm sure the Millennium Earl would looooove to reward me for bring his little pet back to him! Hehehe!_" Allen's eyes widened as he heard the overjoyed deformed bee like level two Akuma ramble.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! Not again to that torturous place!" Struggling to get out of the grasp of the level two that held him beneath by the torso tightly. "_Now, now, be a good little kitten! You're going back to your beloved ma-_"

"LET GO OF ALLEN!" Explosion of the dark boost against the bee akuma's back killed it instantly as Leenalee safely caught Allen. Nodding in thanks, the half-cat exorcist launched himself away from his savior latch onto another prey, being more cautious not to get caught.

On the ground Kanda didn't hesitate to go full out on the akumas. Brutally cutting thru the bamboo as he slew every single enemy in sight before it even got the chance to blast and kill citizens of the town. Meanwhile Lavi played in the background releasing fire snakes after the ones missed in the frontlines. Smashing down one or two that got too close with his ridiculously huge hammer.

As all four exorcist were busy rapidly reducing the number of level one and two akuma army, they failed to notice the two Noah who silently entered the fray.

"Bravo… Bravo…" Lavi was first to be notified as he turned to face unconsciousness by a fast blow to his head from unexpected Noah's hand. His body slid down against the pillar of bamboo that he was thrown gainst. Every single being with a conscious stopped in its tracks.

"Kanda! STOP!" Allen called out as the akumas withdrew to make way for the noble Noah while Kanda narrowed down to slice up the tall man only to have his attack go right through him, literally.

"How rude." Tyki sarcastically droned as a smile graced his mused face. "Do you always kill first then talk later?"

"I rather have them dead and silent." A cold glare answered his inquiry.

"Oh too bad… We were planning on playing a little bit while we're here." A crazed grin stretched away as the two clashed.

"Aw… Looks like Tyki found himself a new playmate…" Rhode sighed bored watching from above seated comfortably on the talking umbrella.

"RHODE-SAMA! Lero! As I said before we're not here to play we're here to… WATCH OUT LERO!!" Playfully, the spiky haired girl sided away to dodge the claw that was covered in emerald flame. "Oh, you're going to play with me Allen?" Cold blue-gray eyes from the ground bore into the mingling dark eyes of the Noah. "HIYAAAAAA!!" Thinking that she was distracted Leenalee attempted to kick the Noah only to make a harsh impact into the earth below. "Oh, goodie! I have two playmates!" Rhode giggled. A disgusted feeling sank into Allen's stomach. Something told him he should run rather than face the fight, but he wasn't about let his companions get murdered by the sadist inhumane beings. He eyed Lavi who was still lie limp on the ground. Kanda was physically being worn down my Tyki who had yet to break a sweat. Leenalee was making aerial assaults that never made a since mark on Rhode, who was enjoying the failures. Allen lunged at Rhode hoping that Kanda could hold off Tyki longer. He missed her but was able to smash down the umbrella that kept her afloat.

"LET GO OF ME LERORORORO!!!" The pumpkin head cried out in pain as Allen stamped down hard as his age reversed feet could. "LEENALEE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The small cat exorcist screamed out loud as he could as the female Noah landed on the ground. "But!" Leenalee looked hesitant as she looked around the battle field surrounded by the akuma.

"Trust me we don't want to mess with these guys! I'll try to convince Kanda! Please! We need to get out and go!!" Allen pleaded knowing full well how dangerous Noah's powers were. Leenalee reluctantly nodded and sped to grab limp Lavi and make way to town smashing down the down few akuma who stood in her way. Allen made quick dash to get away from Rhode forgetting the choked and flattened possessed umbrella on his way to sway Kanda to run than fight. Building up speed and flame at his claws he dashed and aimed for the man. Spotting the danger before it hit, Tyki skillfully dodged the flames who met the other exorcist's sword. Both unable to stop their attacks they met weapon to weapon making sword flew out thanks to the momentum while Allen rebounded right in front of the hand of his enemy. Quickly picking up the recovering tailed exorcist by the back collar of his coat, Tyki tisked at his face if we were an undisciplined pet.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad kitty. Ruining our fun so soon. We barely got to warm up." Reflexively the half cat exorcist activated his innocence to find it unresponsive.

"Huh?! Innocence activate!!" Again it failed to comply. "No! What's wrong?! This can't be happening! Not here! Not now!" The tall Noah chuckled at the desperate antics.

"Don't worry you're just being adjusted to the new program." The glistening pearly white smile coiled a creeping dread into Allen's mind as he was helpless right in the arms of the Noah. On the other hand, the raven haired exorcist shook off the after shock of the force from the collision that transferred through his arms and stepped to get his sword only to be blocked by a brat and a weirdo.

"Aw. What's this? You're still too weak to even leave a scratch. Oh wait no. You've become even weaker since you can't even leave a scar on me like you did last time!" Rhode chuckled and taunted the aggravated samurai.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Kanda gritted out remembering what the laughing childish Noah did last time they met.

"DON'T KANDA! We need to get away from them! They're gonna…" Allen was stopped by the collar that threatened again to shock him painfully. Frustrated, Allen tried to rip his collar off knowing full well it was a futile act.

"This is getting boring… Let's finish this…" Tyki sighed as he set the harmless exorcist on the ground and walked up to Kanda who was trying to punch Rhode out of the way to get his weapon back. Releasing dark butterflies, he neared the severely annoyed Japanese exorcist.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda growled out at the two enemies.

"DON'T!!" Allen pleaded clasping onto the sleeves of the older man. "Don't kill him!"

"I don't need your help, fluffy!" A harsh glare was directed at his own companion but it was ignored.

"Oh, what's this? Our little kitten is begging. What do you think we should do?" Tyki howled a laugh while Kanda tried to punch the hysterical man futilely. A surprised grunt escaped Kanda as he felt something within his body, more specifically a hand gripping his beating heart. "Don't even dare. I can squeeze your heart and pop it like a water balloon, ending your life easily." Cursing under his breath the black haired exorcist stood still. He wouldn't care if he died as long as he got to kill the Noah but he had other goals and wasn't about to die pitifully here and now. Not while he still had borrowed time. "Now, about your little request…" The dark man looked back at desperate half cat boy. His ears were tucked back and tail lowered and curled around his leg. "What should we do Rhode?" Smirking as both Noah enjoyed the distress and submission of the little boy.

"How about we watch him in horror was we kill his weak little friend right here. Slowly."

"NO!" Tears welled up on the 10-year-old form Allen as stress swelled, edging him near breakdown. "Please don't kill him!"

"Why do you care so much about a weak human? He's worthless anyways an eye sore to the Earl on top of that. What can you do to stop use from crushing this little weed? He's nothing more a petty human no one will miss."

"No... Stop... I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore! Don't! No more..." Painful memories srufaced. All the people who died in vain trying to protect him as he desperately tired to escape. Tears started to drop down his face. Any shred of hope was torn from Allen at the mercy of the two Noah. He fell to his knees emotions overwhelming his physical body. Ringing high pitch sound rang in his ears. He was breaking under the Noah's torment. "Please. I won't run away anymore! I'll do as you say! Just… No more…"

"You finally agree to our deal." Tyki smiled victoriously releasing Kanda from the torturous hold.

"What's wrong with you fluffy? Fight back!" A frustrated katana wielder growled out.

"Are you talking about little Allen?" Rhode questioned slyly. "Sorry to say he's not here anymore." She grinned unpleasantly. "He's a bit exhausted from being broken into new the virus program! Look! It's already taking effect!" Prancing towards the conscienceless kitten she petted him lovingly. "Isn't that right, my cuddly kitty?" As if on cue the demon red eyes peered up at Rhode. Briefly the pure crimson cat eyes closed to purr at the pleasing gesture of a hand stroking his head. The pure black shade spread and toned near half of his ears along with the black unseeable tips of his tail into a visalbe dark tip. Without warning the demonized Allen flashed his blood red eyes at Kanda with a sinister smile. "Oh looks! It looks like Allen wants to play with someone!"

Defensively Kanda ran to retreive his sword and turned to Allen with his katana in hands. "Oi, Fluffy, you better get your senses back." He grounded out in a dead cold tone. A response of a twisted curl of lips showing a threatening glistening gleam of his teeth close all doors of sanity and reasoning to bring Allen back.

"Go get him, Allen." A dark voice sealed one exorcist's fate...

* * *

**Kakera7:** OR DID IT?! OH GAAAAAAAWD! That was too long…… -slams head on table then talks with muffled face- Imma quit writing if I continue getting myself procrastination and review-less days.


	13. White Contract

**Kakera7:** Oh, I'm quite frankly dead. I'm just a ghost that roams the internet that decidedly took over this pathetic little overdue story… Really… This isn't a new chapter… It's just a dream! (Go pinch yourselves) DON'T READ THIS NEW CRAP!! (I don't write poo but…) I BEG OF YOU!!! (for some food) Ah… Well I tried… Oh and plz… Don't try to gimme ANY reviews that'll poison me with motivation! I wanna stay lazy! ~shot 100x~

~cleans off blood~ Ahem, _Anyways_ on with the show (assuming) mostly ladies and some gents.

* * *

White Contract

_A flower swayed withering way scattering blood stained petals in the wind. _

Allen blinked awake, finding himself standing before the flower curious. It was a lotus and no water was in sight. Instead it floated in a pool of blood, petals splattered absorbing the crimson liquid, the flower slowly withering. The half cat boy reached out for the dying beauty and a glimpse of realization crept upon him. A thick layer of blood dripped from his fingers. A piercing shrill rippled the stoic black skies, surprising Allen that the scream was his own. His legs gave away as his mind by the flood of memories he didn't remember. Confusion and nausea washed over him as he doubled over looking down on the blood pool.

"Hehehe." Allen's eyes widened at the reflection in the crimson waters. His shadow bore into his own eyes with a crazed hallow ones with a jagged smile that split his head in half. "Enjoying the show? Hehehe." The high pitched laughter of a child echoed the air slowly warping into a mischievous little demon's voice. "Hahaha! Hehehe! Hahaha!"

"STOP IT!" Tears started down the white haired exorcist. "You're not me! I don't wanna be like this!" He grasped his head and curled himself away from the creepy laughter.

"Heeeeeee… Are you suuuuuure you're not? I am a reflection of you. This is what you are. Tehehe." The shadow swam up from the thick red puddle. "Look! Isn't it wonderful?" It pulled its hand along with cascading blood. "It's so beautiful!" The shadow tasted the liquid.

"No…" Tears flowed down his face. "I don't want to hurt my friends! I never wanted to hurt Kanda…" A sudden sharp gasp of realization escaped his throat. "I hurt Kanda? No… I…" The unrecognizable memory flashed. "This is a lie… I-I never… It can't… No!!"

"Hehe… Why are you denying the truth? You said you hurt him yourself!" An emotionally swamped Allen raised his head towards the shadow with a fear shocked eyes. "See for your self!" The black version of Allen roughly grabbed the flower and lifted it up. With terrified face Allen brain tried to process image before his eyes. Kanda Yu held by his hair drenched in his own blood and lifeless.

A blood curdling screech scarred the still air with an echo of a joyful childish laughter.

---

"Aaaaallen! Allen-tan! Uuuuuuuuuuagh! Tyki! Something wrong with the kitty!" Rhode sat by the suddenly frozen dark kitten staring blankly at the Japanese exorcist his life slowly oozing out of his wound.

"Haaaa…" The tall dark man took a long drag on his cigarette while commanding all the akumas to return to their posts. "Well that's obvious." The spiky haired child puffed out her cheek pouting her frustrations loudly.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" She shouted stomping her feet. Tyki merely sighed and dropped the used up cancer stick to stomped it out. "The _new program_ the Earl installed in him probably still has a few bugs to work out."

"Oh! Then we should take our little kitten home and let the Earl fix him up!" She giggled happily. "Neeeee! Allen did you hear that?! We're gonna take you home! UWAH!" Unexpected claws nearly grazed Rhode's nose.

"Bad kitty!" A ferocious growl replied to her comment. Fur bristled up as the darkened cat boy's eyes dangerously flashed at them.

"What the…?" Tyki looked at him slightly surprised. "The _virus_ isn't able to fully take over him?" Cat ears with whitening fur pricked up at Tyki's voice and Allen leapt at him. Tyki easily evaded the wild move and only watched the boy closely as he landed on his feet.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" A monstrous growl rattled anything was near the source. Allen's ears flickered back and forth grasping his head. Shaking his head, Allen growled at the empty space beside him, blindly attacked whatever presence was near him. Confused if Allen's behavior was due to insanity or inner conflict the Noahs quietly watched quietly within a safe distance.

---

"NO! NO! NO!" Allen screeched at his inversed reflection leaping at him with his hands squeezing the breath away from the passage within the neck. "It was you! You're the one who made all this… this… Horror! This isn't something I'd do!" Tears of rage dripped down on the shadow Allen. Impassively, the shadow stared at the white half cat human trying to cut off air that never it breathed.

"Why are you so upset? We're supposed to obey the Millennium Earl's will! That's what why _we_ exist isn't it?" Burning rage that seemed to even make an emotionless shadow flinch flashed in Allen's eyes.

"_**WE**_** ARE NOT THE SAME! **_**I**_** WILL NEVER FOLLOW THAT MAN'S WAY. **_**HE**_** IS THE BAINE OF MY EXISTENCE!**" A smirk slowly formed on the dark reflection of Allen.

"So… You defy him too huh?" The calm serious tone froze Allen's rage. "Well then… Let's get rid of him together…" The frozen rage shattered in shock.

"What?" Allen's quiet voice escaped his silently stunned body.

"Let's be free from that accursed man…" Whispering, the shadow slowly rose up removing still hands of white claws. "I can heighten your sense far greater than you are now… while you have the weapon to defeat that atrocious man." Curling its arm behind Allen's head its lips whispered a sweet poison into Allen's ear, "_I will be your shield if you can promise that you will be my sword._"

---

Tyki and Road tensed as the sudden rampaging Allen came to a sudden stop. The whiteness of his hair was suddenly being consumed by the black. A smug smirk appeared on the Tyki's face as he noted that the virus had own over Allen's body.

"Come now, the Earl won't wait long for us back at our _home_." Bending down to pick up the kitten and within a flash claws nearly grazed his hand. "What the?!"

Darkly shaded Allen purred playfully.

"Ungrateful little brat!" The tall man seethed down at the boy swishing his tail back and forth in satisfaction. The curly haired man only stared down at the mischievous crimson eyes.

"Aw! Allen wants to play!" Road sing sang as she petted the virus infected exorcist. Allen purred but his demon eyes glimmered sinisterly at Tyki. Toothy grin shot at the taller man making an involuntary shiver to quiver his body. The dark chaos beyond the smile could be felt deep within his bones.

"Road, get away from him…" The words instinctively warned his kin petting clueless to the silent danger before her.

"Wha do you mean by tha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Within less than a second Road's arm was torn away with blood profusely pouring from the burning wound. Allen purred in satisfaction as the useless limb was thrown on the ground. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Her widened eyes stared at Allen with his fur that was still black. "YOU SHOULD BE OBEYING US!" Golden orbs of a bewildered Noah fell to his claws with his innocence activated. "No… No.. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE USING THAT RETCHED THING! YOU SHOULD BE DESTROYING IT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The spiky haired girl screeched her tantrum to the skies. "_**HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!!!!!**_"

A bright white claw aimed the claw off the screaming head until a hand fazed through his back freezing him in mid-motion with wary eyes at the man . "I'd really like to get rid of you before you come to kill us first…" His sharp yellow eyes leered at bloody red ones. No fear of death was found on the face as Tyki kept still with his hand on the Allen's beating heart. "The Earl ordered us to take you back alive, so just co-"

"ALLEN!!!" Their staring contest was cut short by a certain Chinese exorcist flying in to kick the Noahs to the next century followed by a ridiculously large hammer heading down to earth. Confused crimson eyes stared in empty shock as the man holding his heart captive dodged the sudden attacks. Calculating the situation the only sane Noah of the two decided to retreat seeing that this was beyond the mission requirement told by the Earl.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" A furious red haired and one eyed exorcist roared as he swung his giant hammer at the disappearing form of the Noah. The fired up teen was prepared to chase the bastard to the ends of earth if the retreating akuma hadn't reassembled to defend their masters as they retreated. With an infuriated frustration Lavi struck his fire stamp and blasted away a heavy number of them. Allen joined the fray as his white claws tore away at the hard shells of the akuma as if it was nothing more than butter along with Leenalee crashing through majority of them away from her companions. As the numbers of the mass shrunk away so did the trail of the Noah.

---

"Damn we lost sight of them!" Lavi panted out looking around the battle ground of slain enemies while Leenalee made her way to a pale body decorated in dry blood. Crimson cat slit eyes followed Leenalee as his obsidian ears trailed the sounds of her foot steps.

"Kanda…" Leenalee voice was filled with remorse as she spotted mess that was a Japanese exorcist. She fell to her knees as she covered her face with her hands to sob.

'…_Kanda._' All thoughts drifted to the unfamiliar memories within Allen. The memory of claws slashing Kanda before his eyes burned in his heart.

"Fucking damn those Noahs! I will never forgive them." Lavi tightly gripped his fists and gritted his teeth as he looked to the side. Rage seeped stealthily into the atmosphere until a whisper etched away at the hardening air.

"…i… I'm sorry…" Allen's dry voice quietly made a presence as his ears sank as the ebony black fur retreated while the silvery white color returned. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" His tail fell to the ground as did his tears.

"Allen… why are you apolo-"

"I-I was the one who at-attacked Kanda. I wu-was the one who made that wu-wound. He's d-dead because of m-me… All b-because me…" The boy with a ten-year-old body started to wipe away his tears and try to talk with the hiccups.

"It's not…" Lavi sighed as his rage and sympathy clashed along with sorrows. He needed to calm down. Getting angry won't bring the dead back. "Don't blame this on yourself." Lavi tried to be calm as possible to suppress his enraged and grief-stricken heart from surfacing. "The Noahs are the ones that forced you to."

"But I… My claws… They…" A pair of gentle arms brought the kitten to warm embrace. Confused, Allen stayed still not sure what to do.

"You tried to avenge Kanda, didn't you? That's enough." Leenalee smiled while tears stung her eyes.

"Leenal-"

"Uuuuuuugh… It's damn noisy..."

"…" The three exorcists looked at the direction of the familiar voice. "Kanda?!" All three of them rushed to the place where the near-to-being-a-corpse-bloody body laid.

"What the fuck… Did something die?" Kanda squinted his eyes to see three mess of battle tattered and blood stain covered people.

"Man, we thought YOU died!" Lavi exclaimed in relief as Kanda sat up slowly.

"Like I'll die with a scratch from a house cat." He scoffed looking down at the closed wound that still throbbed with pain.

"KANDA!" Leenalee hugged the injured man as his vein popped up on his temple.

"Shut up and let go of me dammit!" He growled at the two exorcists fussing about him. Then suddenly he glared at the smallest exorcist who hadn't said a word. "What are you staring at for? Looking to kill me again?"

'_He's not dead… I didn't lose him to the Millennium Earl…'_ Allen looked happily at Kanda. _'Thank god…'_ "Thank… god…" The silver hair half cat exorcist uttered before falling over on his side before their eyes.

"Oi, what's wrong with fluffy?"

"Allen?!" Lavi rushed to pick up the limp boy and check up on him to find that he was only unconscious. "Ha… I think he fainted. He's probably drained from being tormented around by those Noahs… He'll need some rest along with you Kanda."

"Tch, I'm happier laying here in the dirt than having that furball next to me in a hospital bed."

"Don't say that Kanda!" Leenalee scolded at him. "Try to accept someone as your ally for once!" She puffed her cheeks out at him.

"Hn."

_Mist seeped from the bamboo forest._

"Uh… More importantly… We need to find a place to crash."

_Footsteps quietly followed the Mist._

"It's late… How are we gonna find our way back to town?"

_A figure stood aloof from the four specks of bodies lost in the dusk. Without fear the mysterious figure approaches them._

"Hey what the fuck are you guys doing there!" With a shocked expression they all looked up at the new character.

"Poe?!"

* * *

**Kakera7:** _Ah… I did a feck job for coming back after all this hiatus… aha ha ha… _Ahem… I owe my most formal apologies to those who will still read my story after all this time. I owe my gratitude.

To those new this… GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY MAN! (b' ')b I friggin started this 2 years ago and I haven't still finished! AREN'T I GREAT?! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA! ~shot~


End file.
